The Jedi Master Series: 4 The Disciples
by xPhoenixQueenx
Summary: Obi-Wan, Jade and Garen go undercover in Stellandra's secret society, the Disciples. But, little do they know that they are walking into a trap. Can they escape Darth Ithelius before he finds out who and where Obi-Wan is? R&R PLEEZ!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!**_

**_ Right, so we are on another story, another adventure, for our favourite Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is a short Prologue, but....GUESS WHAT! This is now in Parts! Yay! Long book alert! Reviews all the way!_**

* * *

_::PROLOGUE::_

_There was a crying sound coming from the door._

_The woman heard it from behind the wooden doors. And, instantly, she went towards it, holding her sabre in her hand, just in case it was a trap set by the Jedi. But there was no point in them coming here, with her group's number getting larger. They were getting more followers each day._

_Or perhaps, this crying was from an infant._

_She opened the door, keeping her sabre held, ready to be ignited. Her dark eyes found no-one, and she stared around, confused. She shrugged, shaking her head. Maybe it was the kids, playing pranks. The older kids always knocked on the doors, and ran off. Cowards, not wanting to face her red bladed sabre, or the Vampire she had just recruited into her group._

_In fact, the numerous Vampires she had recruited._

_She made to turn around, and then she saw it._

_It was a basket, woven by the dark reeds that lined the river. There was a handle, dark also, but with blood. Maybe that was why her Vampire was so hyper earlier before she heard the crying sound. She reached down, and spotted a blanket visible in the basket. She opened it, and, underneath, she could see a face._

_A baby's face._

_The hair was dark brown, and the skin was so pale, that it literally shone in the dark. The eyes that stared back at her were red. The baby just stared at her, the small streams where his tears once rolled down his cheeks. She placed a finger on his cheek, and wiped away the dried tears on his cheeks. The baby gurgled, and she smiled. She will never have children, but, that doesn't she couldn't take one in._

_In fact, Yoda would never know._

_What a better way to get back at Kenobi and Yoda than to raise the child that would kill them. Kenobi had a son, two she suspected. A six year old, and a two year old. The six year old was in hiding, and the two year old was being taken into the Jedi Order. Suddenly, she tried to sense if this baby was sensitive._

_YES! She could hear his midi-chlorians talking to each other. This boy was force-sensitive, like she was. Even though he was not flesh and blood, she would raise him like a son._

_A son to counter the Jedi Filth that had been taken into the Temple._

_Lifting the boy securely into her arms, she took him into the Fortress, as the Vampires descended from the Fortress towards the smell of blood on the basket._


	2. PART ONE

**So here we are! The first part to the fic! Yay!**

**

* * *

**** PART ONE**

** JOURNEY**


	3. Darth Ithelius

**Dum Dum dum dum! *Imperial March*. Crazy as ever. Anyway, first chapter here! Reviews people! :D**

**

* * *

**

DARTH ITHELIUS

The Thirty-four year old man snapped out of his daydream, and continued on down the corridor. Darth Ithelius prowled the corridors, his red eyes glaring at the remaining members of the Disciples he passed. It had been two months since his mother's death, and, still, he was grieving. The Sith Lord wandered towards the morgue, where his mother was buried. After the fight on Concordia, he and a few others went to the now abandoned crater where the bodies of Clones, Mandalorians and droid parts remained. Darth Ithelius had found his mother's body, and cradled it, the blood slowly seeping from her sabre wound.

Only a Sith can kill her, and a Sith did.

He had received a transmission from Count Dooku, giving his condolences over his loss, and asking if he and the Disciples were wanting to join the Separatists. No, he said firmly, I don't want anything, ANYTHING, to do with the Clone Wars, and least of all, Dooku. The man had seemed really hurt, but Ithelius just closed the connection, and blocked the co-ordinates of their location, in case Dooku came to look for it. He passed a Vampire, who stopped and said, "Ithelius."

"Yes Ghost?"

Ghost was such an unfitting name for such a good friend and powerful being. Ghost was a specialised Vampire; he could taste the blood of any person he drank from, and take their shape and form. Possibly, if they were a Jedi, use the same powers, and have the same skills, as long as he kept feeding on the person. Just now, he had taken the form of the Town Drunk, who was 'mysteriously' gone; disappearing after Ghost had spotted him. Large belly, and a bald sweating head, it was the laugh Ithelius needed. A smile crossed his lips, and he couldn't help but laugh.

Ghost sniggered as well, "I look really good, don't I?"

"Yes," Ithelius said, "Really attractive to the woman. I think you better get back to normal, before people start asking questions, should they find the body and see you walking down the street."

"What they gonna do?" Ghost chortled. "Kill me? I'm already dead!" But, nonetheless, he turned back to normal. His skin was pale, scared, and his eyes were a deep blood red. His hair was white, like his skin, and long, flowing to his shoulders. He looked no older than thirty. Ghost hissed, revealing his extended canines, just longer than his teeth. "I have information on an ex-member; on Coruscant might I like to add."

"Really?" Ithelius said, sounding surprised; he hadn't expected information to get back that quickly. "What did you find?"  
"Apparently, he has been telling the Rats all our secrets" Ghost explained, and they walked towards the morgue. "I can go and 'take care of him', if you want me too."

Ithelius curled his lip; yes, he really should. "Go," He commanded him. "Go to Coruscant. Find him, and make sure he never wakes up again."

Ghost nodded, and was gone, retreating into the shadows. Ithelius turned to the door heading towards the Morgue. His mother was training him for a reason, and he was going to find out what. As he headed down the steps, he spotted the familiar figure, drooped, walking around the morgue. But, the smell coming from this man was able to cause a man who was not trained to ignore it faint. The Mad Doctor, as he was called, had only one eye, and plenty of scars around his face. He was busy examining the reports on his mother's injuries, and he looked up, and smiled, crookedly, at Ithelius.

"Ah, my dear boy," He said his voice sounding like nails being dragged down sand paper. "Come in! Come in!"

"Have you found the cause of my mother's death?" Ithelius demanded, wrinkling his nose against the smell coming from the Old Man. He really should try a force trick, and maybe force the man to take a bath every week, just to make him smell more, respectable.

"Ah yes yes!" The Mad Doctor said, taking Ithelius' hand and leading him, as fast as he could (Which wasn't that fast, to be honest) towards the table, to where the report was now lying, spread over the table. "I have it here! Here!" He ruffled through the papers, holding them up to his good eye, and dismissing it if it was the wrong one. Ithelius, finally letting impatience take over, grabbed the papers and flicked through them, until the right one came. As he read it, he stopped.

"She was killed by a sabre?!" He demanded.

"Ah yes yes!" The Mad Doctor said, cheerfully, repeating the same word over again. (He always did that). "A sabre!"

"Did you match it with anyone's?"  
"Ah no no." The Mad Doctor said, sounding sad now. "I couldn't find a match, no match. Although, recall a certain Jedi that was present at the battle, that, I helped hunt a while ago. Ago!" He cackled, as Ithelius turned his red eyes to him. "I was hunting a woman, yes yes, bearing a child. A Force-sensitive child. Wanted to kill him, we all did. I held her mother down, and lost my eye when the father stabbed me, he did. HE DID!" The Mad Doctor fell to the ground. Ithelius stared at his sobbing form, wondering if that Jedi that had done the damage had done more to the Mad Doctor than stab his eyes. Maybe it took his mind as well, he thought.

So, there was another Force-Sensitive Child, like him, that his mother wanted to kill. "What was his name?"

The Mad Doctor stared at him, and Ithelius knelt before him. "I promise you, if you tell me the surname of this Jedi, I can take his eyes out in revenge for you. Maybe, you can use those eyes to form a new pair for you. Younger sight."

"Yes yes!" The Mad Doctor said, sounding happy. "Remember his name as clear as Ice!"

"Go on," Ithelius said, smirking. Maybe, he could send Ghost to track the Jedi after words, and see what his actions were.

"Johnni-Fain Kenobi! Had a son, the one we were tracking! Obi-Wan Kenobi!"


	4. Meeting at Night

********

Please Please review each Chapter! It really helps if you do!

**

* * *

****MEETING AT NIGHT**

The water was cool on his skin, especially on the hottest day of the whole spring. Outside, it was over twenty degrees, and, even in their weather-proof attire, the Jedi sweltered in the heat, panting, and using the fans they had asked, no _begged_, the senate to give them, they had a cool breeze that blew their hair and cloaks, cooling them as best as they can. It was either relying on technology, or doing what their ancestors did before them.

Swimming to keep cool.

He rolled in the water when he got to the other side, pushed off, and swam back the way he came. He could hear the Padawans playing in the pool on the other side, obviously keeping away from the lone master that was desperate to keep cool. He did tend to be bad tempered when he was in conditions that were not favourable to him.

Auburn hair got in the way, as he moved smoothly through the water, and, when he got to the other side, stopped, and held onto the side. Running a hand through his already drying hair, he placed his head back, and let the water soak his hair, before attempting to do it again. His hair was plastered back, and his beard was also sticking to his face. Shaking, he let the water fall from his eyes, before looking up at a rather reluctant Anakin Skywalker. Anakin was reluctant to swim, not because he wasn't good at it, but because of the now protective band he had over his metal arm. It was tied tightly, and air-locked to stop any water coming in and tampering with the electronics. He was also not a very able swimmer; coming from a desert planet had its disadvantages. Once, Anakin was terrified of it when he was younger.

Obi-Wan had taken him to his first swimming lesson, just them, in the pool, and he had taught the boy how to swim. However, during one lesson when Obi-Wan was not present (But a certain Ferus Olin was), Anakin was pushed, and struggled under the water, panicking.

Now, the twenty-three year old was just sitting on the bench, wearing black swim pants, watching his Master as he prepared himself to swim back. "Come on Anakin," Obi-Wan said, his voice vibrating around the massive pool hall. "Just try it."  
Anakin muttered curses and threats under his breath, before tip-toeing towards the edge, and, slowly, extended a hesitant toe towards the water. He touched it, and shivered. "It's kriffing freezing!"

Obi-Wan sighed, and, suddenly smirked, when he saw Ahsoka, who was wearing a pink bathing suit, place a finger to her lips, and crept up behind him. Anakin was too pre-occupied with staring at the water, that he didn't feel a pair of hands push him in the back, causing him to fly, with a sickening crack, onto his Master, submerging them both. Obi-Wan swam away from under Anakin's large form, and resurfaced. Anakin came up next, shaking his brown hair from his eyes. Ahsoka was sitting on the edge, holding her sides as she burst into laughter. Together, Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a glance, and, as one, they grabbed one of Ahsoka's legs each, and pulled her in. She screamed as the two men dragged her into the water, and resurfaced, glaring at them as they held onto each other, laughing loudly.

"Not funny!" She said, and instantly swam under the pool divider, and towards the Padawans, who accepted her into their game of Water Polo. Obi-Wan just shook his head, and he and Anakin began their swim lengths again. Anakin, who had decided to remain with the basic swimming methods, paddle next to him, as he swam effortlessly next to him. Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan submerged, and went to the bottom, his hands touching the bottom of the pool, and made to swim back.

Suddenly, pain filled his side, where the wound he had received when he was on Mandalore a couple of months ago caused him to stop. Forgetting where he was, he clasped his side, touching the still-healing scar. His lungs were in agony now, and he struggled back to the surface, breaking it instantly, gasping for breath. Anakin has stopped, and turned to him, worry on his face, obviously sensing his distress under the water. Grabbing the side of the pool, Obi-Wan held tight, holding his side, as Anakin came towards him. Reaching up, and grunting in pain, Obi-Wan pulled himself out of the water, and onto the edge of the pool. Anakin came up, and crossed his arms over the side of the pool, as Obi-Wan sat at the edge, panting and trying to control the surge of pain.

"What's wrong?" He heard Anakin say, his voice sounding concerned.

"Nothing. Just my side." Obi-Wan answered. He stood, "I better go and get ready for my meeting with Master Yoda. Will you be okay?"

Anakin's face split into a sly smile, as though, should Obi-Wan retreat a safe distance from the pool, he was going to get out as quickly as possible. "Yeah!" He said, "Of course!"

Obi-Wan gazed at him suspiciously, and headed towards the changing rooms, just as Bant appeared from the Woman's area. "Bant," Obi-Wan muttered to her. "Make sure that Anakin stays in that pool for a least an hour."

She winked, and he retreated into the men's changing room, sniggering as Bant shouted at Anakin, "Right! Skywalker, you are to do a hundred lengths by eight o'clock!"

* * *

Carrying a torch, lit before him, Obi-Wan walked the halls of the Temple, his cloak whispering behind him as it touched the floor. Why Yoda wanted to meet him at this late an hour was beyond him, but there had to be a good reason. Obi-Wan turned, hearing the fountains vibrate from the room, and continued on. He could hear the sound of footsteps, and laughter. He frowned, and dimmed his torch down. Two Padawans came around the corner, and he instantly appeared from the shadows.

"Shouldn't you both be in your bed?" Obi-Wan said shortly, trying to not sound annoyed.

The Padawans both looked surprised to see him, and hung their heads in shame. Obi-Wan folded his arms, and put on his stern face. "Off to bed, both of you. Don't let me catch you out this late ever again, understood?"

"Yes Master Kenobi," They said in unison, and they walked off. Obi-Wan sighed, and switched on his torch again, before moving off towards the Council Room. When he approached the massive doors, he was amazed to see that there were lights on, and, instantly, turned his torch off, before placing a hand on the heavy doors, and opening them. The Council Room was bathed in light, the statues that lined the wall illuminated lightly in it. The seats were empty, except for one, which occupied the Jedi Grand Master, aged and wearing. Yoda turned his eyes up to Obi-Wan, and motioned to the seat next to him. Obi-Wan sat, and crossed his legs, watching as the aged Master turned to him.

"A Mission, we are both going to embark on." Yoda said, getting to his feet.

"A mission?"Obi-Wan repeated. "What mission?"

"To the Under City, we are going." Yoda said, and Obi-Wan got to his feet. "To see a contact of mine, we are." He smiled at Obi-Wan's puzzled look. "Hooded, however, we must go, to avoid suspicion of the Gang Members."

Obi-Wan nodded, and asked, "Will we be taking a speeder, or a Public transport?"  
"Speeder, we will take. Drive, I will." Yoda said, as they made their way towards the door. Obi-Wan instantly tensed; Yoda was not a perfect driver due to his, well, shortness.

"I think, I will drive Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said firmly, helping the Elderly Master into his Hover Chair. Yoda gave a huff, as he started up the Hover Chair, and, together, with Obi-Wan walking and Yoda in the hover chair, they headed towards the Flight Deck of the Temple.

Obi-Wan gazed at the speeders, trying to work out which one would be good to not attract any attention in the Under City. Jedi that were visible in the Under City were usually targets for Bounty Hunters, murderers or Thieves. The Crime Gangs always targeted the Jedi for their lightsabres. Frowning, he chose a simple speeder, taking the keys from the numbered slot, and walked towards the speeder, which was a dark blue. Yoda placed his Hover Chair on the stand near the speeder's stand, and climbed into the passenger side of the speeder, as Obi-Wan started up the engine, and accelerated the speeder out of the Deck, and into the Upper City, where traffic was still rushing around. But instead of joining the traffic, Obi-Wan pulled the speeder's control wheel up, making the speeder go down.

Into the Under City.

* * *

**Oooooo! The Undercity! Chills!**


	5. Yoda's Contact

**Here we ago, another chapter! Please review each one! I need this part to have at least twenty reviews before the next part comes on, so, that's why you should review each chapter!**

**

* * *

**

YODA'S CONTACT

Obi-Wan parked the speeder in an alleyway, sheltering them both from the prying eyes of Gang Members and many other people that walked the streets. Obi-Wan pulled his robes around him, and raised his hood. Yoda followed salute, and took his cane from under the dashboard. Together, they jumped out from the speeder's cockpit, and Obi-Wan placed the key in his pocket. They exchanged wary glances, and walked into the street.

Different aliens wandered past, and, thankfully, so did some Clones. They nodded at them, realising that they were Jedi, and continued on their way. Obi-Wan heard the click of Yoda's cane, as he walked down the street to their left. Obi-Wan followed, his boots making a vibration noise on the metal used on the street's pathway. A pirate glanced over at them, and Obi-Wan sent a message through the Force towards Yoda, warning him about the pirate, making them glance over at the Pirate. He seemed to be eyeing up their sabres, still visible on their belts, but, they raised their hands in unison, and placed them on their sabre hilts. The Pirate's lip curled up, and he shouted. "Look who it is! A bunch of Monks!"

Some people chortled, but they continued on, ignoring the sniggers of some of the Pirate's friends. They instantly walked towards them, and Obi-Wan and Yoda exchanged glances of wariness. They were not looking for trouble just now, but, if they had to, they would have to fight. Two Pirates appeared before them, blocking their route, and they stopped. Obi-Wan heard the Pirates come up from behind, blocking their escape route. "Hey, Monks." The Pirate that Obi-Wan heard earlier said.

"Not block our way, you should." Yoda said sternly, his eyes staring at the Pirate fearlessly. "A mission, we are on."

"Let us pass," Obi-Wan ordered, suddenly aware that some people were stopping to watch the confrontation. "We are in the middle of something important, and we need to pass."

"Unfortunately," The Pirate said a smirk on his face. "This is our turf. You are going to have to pay us if you want past."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, as he heard the clock above strike Midnight. Yoda's ears pricked up as well, and he turned to the Pirates. "Move aside, you will. Or move you, we shall."

"Try it," The Pirate said, and Obi-Wan could sense some fear coming from him. He and his friends raised their guns, pointing them at Obi-Wan's chest and back. "Go on, we dare you."

_Master, _Obi-Wan thought to Yoda. _I will take the ones behind us, and you can take the ones in front._

_Do that, we shall._

Obi-Wan sighed, and, instantly, they acted.

The pirates behind them were thrown back as Obi-Wan pushed them away, and Yoda easily dispatched the ones blocking their way. Some people backed off, but they just dusted their hands, and continued walking like nothing had happened.

Finally, they came to some shabby apartments, and Yoda stopped.

"Arrived, we have, at the place."

Obi-Wan stared around at the many blocks of buildings, and asked. "Which one?"

"Drex, inside Block Sixteen he is." Yoda said, and they walked down the street. Obi-Wan stared at each one, trying to count the blocks, in the hope to find number sixteen. He suddenly realised the Yoda was not next to him.

Turning, he stared around, trying to find the little Green Master in the quiet street. Something wasn't right.

Taking his sabre into his hand, he stared around, and felt someone tap his leg. Turning, he jumped a foot into the air, as Yoda stared at him. "Sorry Master." Obi-Wan said, placing his sabre back onto his belt, "I...didn't see you."  
"Learn to pay attention, you will Obi-Wan," Yoda scolded him, and they walked towards a block visible on a corner. "Block Sixteen, this way it is."

Obi-Wan followed him, and found his mind beginning to wander.

_Obi-Wan._

Obi-Wan shook his head, as Satine's voice sounded again in his head; he was wondering more and more these days about her. How she was getting on, and how Jade was coping with her. His dreams were sometimes full of Satine, and how, two months ago, they had broken so many rules in the Jedi Code by doing what they did. Obi-Wan pulled his thoughts away, worried that Yoda would sense them, but, he was too late.

"Think about Satine, a lot, do you?" Yoda asked, as they approached the block.

"Sometimes Master. And I accuse Anakin of getting attached." Obi-Wan confessed.

Yoda gave an 'hmm' sound, and Obi-Wan took this as a sign to continue, "I know what I did was wrong, Master Yoda. I would completely understand if you never wanted me in the Order anymore, because of it." He realised he was starting to ramble, and paused.

"Tell me, your dreams you have, Obi-Wan." Yoda said, breaking the silence between them.

"I just have flash backs Master," Obi-Wan answered. "Just...bits of my life. I wake up in the night, with my side hurting. It was painful today when I was swimming with Anakin." He sniffed. "But sometimes, I see Satine in my dreams. What could have happened if I left the Order, as an example? But, still, I refused to leave the Order."

"You must move on, Obi-Wan, and not dwell on what could have been." Yoda told him. "Move on, she will. Find someone, she will, and left, broken, you will be. What has happened, in the past it must remain. Not let it influence you now, at this critical time, you must. Look to the future, you must, and work out how to defeat this evil we are fighting against in the War."

Obi-Wan nodded, but, once more, Satine's voice sounded through his head.

_I love you, Obi-Wan._

Satine, he thought to himself. I am so sorry for everything I have done to you.

The doors opened, and they wandered in. A Rodian sat behind the desk, shuffling some papers in her hands. As they approached, she turned her cruel eyes towards them. "Yes?" She snapped.

"Here to see Drex, we are," Yoda said, and she leaned over her desk to look at him. "Apartment number, you will give."  
The Rodian scowled, and turned to a sheet of paper that was hanging on the wall behind her. She scrolled one of her oddly shaped fingers down it, and said. "Apartment 78, Fifth Floor. But I warn you, he can be a bit grumpy."

Obi-Wan nodded, and, just as he was about to turn, said, "May I give some advice? With respect to the safety of the occupants here, in the block, maybe you should hide that list a bit better, don't you?"

The Rodian scowled at him, as he walked away, with Yoda leading him. She suddenly smiled, and picked up her phone, dialling a number. "Yes?" A sharp voice sounded on the other end.

"There are two Jedi that have just come in, looking for Drex, and one fits the description that Ithelius is after. You better come here before they get any more information out of him and maybe get the Jedi before he has a chance to escape."

"I'm on my way," The voice said, and he hung up.

* * *

The elevator rose slowly, as Obi-Wan waited patiently for them to arrive at their destination. Finally, the lift stopped, and the doors opened, revealing a muddy corridor, and some battered doors. Yoda grunted as he moved out into the corridor, Obi-Wan following behind him. Yoda turned his head at each door, before stopping, finally, at one door, which looked new. There were two numbers on the door.

78

Yoda nodded at Obi-Wan, and he knocked the door. There was a clattering noise, and he heard someone say, rather shakily, "Who...Who is it?"

"Master Yoda, it is, and another Jedi." Yoda called, "Open up, you will, Drex."

There was the sound of things being dropped, and Yoda sighed, before turning to Obi-Wan, "Not use your name, with this man, you must. Take the name, Mace Windu, you will."  
"Mace wouldn't be happy," Obi-Wan muttered. "But alright."

The door opened an inch, and a pair of blue eyes, and white bushing eyebrows appeared, along with fluffy white hair. The man closed the door, and they heard about five chains ring, and a slide. Finally, the door opened, revealing a man wearing a grey jumper, and dark trousers. He looked seventy, and, when he spoke, his accent was that of Coruscant.

"Master Yoda, please, you better come in, and your friend. We will look rather suspicious if we talk about such Dark Matters here."

He instantly beckoned them in, and Obi-Wan walked into pitch-blackness. He heard the Old Man curse as his leg connected with something, and then, there was light, revealing a well kept apartment, with some nice, yet basic furniture. The Old Man moved behind them, and went to a couch, pushing some papers onto the table. "Now," He said, turning to Yoda. "What can I help you with?"  
"Need some information, we do." Yoda said, perching himself on the edge of the couch, while Obi-Wan remained standing. "About the Disciples, we do."

Obi-Wan suddenly frowned; why did that sound familiar?

The Old Man suddenly flinched, and he, instead, turned his attention to Obi-Wan. "And who is this?"  
"Master Mace Windu," Obi-Wan said, trying to smile at him. The Old Man nodded, and said, "Drex."

Drex turned his attention to Yoda. "I have seen Mace Windu before, Yoda. You cannot fool me." Drex stared at Obi-Wan, frowning. "I have seen you before, but I just can't pin where and when."

Yoda shrugged, "Worth a shot, it was." He winced, before saying. "This, Drex, is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, of the Jedi Council. Here to learn about the Disciples, he is."

Drex's eyes suddenly went back to Obi-Wan, and he instantly stood. "NO!" He said, loudly. "No, Yoda, I won't! Not on pain of death! I made you swear that I was not going to help this man in a million years!"

Obi-Wan was confused; didn't this man have information for him, or not? Or, was he refusing to tell him something?  
It was then Obi-Wan noticed something, not hidden well, in a cupboard.

Strolling towards it, he heard Drex splutter behind him, as he opened the cupboard doors, and looked in.

What he saw nearly made him vomit.

**

* * *

**

**Oh! What did Obi-Wan see? **


	6. Drex's story

**Two updates in the one day! Nice! Reviews people! I want twenty for this part before I continue!**

**

* * *

****DREX'S STORY**

The pale figure walked into the block, his eyes staring at the Rodian that sat behind it. She smiled at him, and stood. "Ghost, what a pleasure to see you again."

"And you my dear." Ghost answered, and they bowed to each other. She rolled up her right sleeve, revealing the tattoo of the Disciples; a twin headed eagle, black, with one red eye, and one white eye. Ghost nodded curtly at her, and said, "Is he here?"

"Yes," The Rodian answered, retreating behind her desk, and pulling out a blaster. "Plus two Jedi and one fits the description that Ithelius gave to me earlier, should he come calling."

"Very good. Block their escape. I will go for Drex, and the Jedi that Ithelius wants. Shoot them if necessary."

* * *

Obi-Wan stared at the tools that were laid out on the cupboard floor, and what had lined the doors as well. There were knives, crossbows, and one item that was awfully familiar.

It was the knife that Stellandra had, when she tried to kill him when he was a baby.

Drex came over instantly, and slammed the cupboard doors shut, locking them tight. He turned to Obi-Wan, and said, "I...I... have some explaining to do."

Obi-Wan backed off from him, shaking his head at him. "No." He said firmly. "I...don't want you to talk. You were one of the men that held my mother while Stellandra was trying to kill me, when I was a baby. A baby!" He snarled. "How do I know you won't kill me now?"

"An ex-Disciple, Drex is," Yoda said, his voice comforting. "Sit, Obi-Wan, next to me you will."

"Once a murderer, always a murderer," Obi-Wan hissed at him, and glared at Drex. "What's stopping you from killing me now?"

"Nothing," Drex admitted. "Nothing at all, but the guilt of what I had nearly helped to do is all that is stopping me." He sat down next to Yoda. Obi-Wan remained standing, ignoring Yoda's feeble attempts to get him to sit; how can he trust this man? How can he still stand here? But, Obi-Wan realised, that nothing was stopping him from killing him, and yet, he was sitting there, not even attempting to try and kill him at all. Maybe, he has changed after all.

"I only seek your forgiveness," Drex said, his pale eyes staring into Obi-Wan's blue ones. "And I will help you, as best as I can."

"Help me with what, exactly?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Here, we are, because, a mission, you are going to depart for." Yoda answered for Drex. "Give you information, to help you survive it, Drex will." Drex nodded in agreement, and Obi-Wan gazed over at him, waiting for him to speak.

"The Disciples were formed by Stellandra, as you very well know," Drex said, his voice suddenly low and menacing. "Over two hundred years of history surrounds the group. Every year, we would move from one planet to the next, in the hope to escape any detection from the Jedi, or the Republic. We gained new followers each day, and, finally, our numbers overthrew the Jedi, and we were the strongest Society out there, ready to take anything, or anyone, without fear of retaliation.

"But then, we realised that our victory was short lived. A young boy, along with his Master, Yoda here, came. He and Yoda killed half our men, our friends. We were forced into hiding, and Stellandra found a new threat in this boy, Johnni-Fain Kenobi," He paused, as Obi-Wan perked up at the sound of his father's name. "You never knew your own father's name?"

"Some of my bad memories tend to bury themselves, so I don't have to reflect on them." Obi-Wan said hotly, but, as soon as he said that, he felt something flash before his eyes.

_A red-haired boy, crying happily as his father floated his toys in a circular motion over his head. The brown-haired man laughed, as his son tried to copy him, but he was un-trained, unable to let them float in the air for more than a few seconds. Finally, the boy gave up, and he pouted his lips, looking disappointed. "My son," The brown-haired man sighed, swinging him into his arms. "One day, you will be as strong as I am, and when you are, you can do anything."_

_The boy giggled in his father's arms, as his mother came towards him, a small brown-haired boy walking next to her. "Come, Johhni, let Obi and Owen get to bed. For once, we are free of Stellandra, let's make the most of it."_

"Obi-Wan?" Yoda's voice sounded through the memory. "Come back, you will!"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, and found himself staring into Yoda's massive eyes, with Drex standing behind him. He was lying on the couch, and his head was throbbing in agony. He raised a hand and touched it, before wincing in pain. "You collapsed and banged your head on the table." Drex said, passing a glass of water to Yoda. "You were quite hard to shift, might I like to add."

Obi-Wan scowled slightly, and pushed himself into a sitting position, accepting the glass of water from Yoda. Sipping it, he frowned as they continued to stare at him. "I'm alright, no need to get worried." He glanced up at Dex. "So, what happened? After my father killed some of your friends?"  
Drex sat on the table, and said, "We were so influenced by Stellandra that we all wanted to do what she wanted to do. She wanted revenge for it, and we helped her by trying to hunt your father. We failed. Twenty years, there was no sign of him, and, by the time we found him, he had two children; your brother, and you, a newborn baby." He paused, and he closed his eyes. "I remember going up the elevator, a few months after we found out you were born. I remember blasting those doors in, and grabbing your mother." He opened his eyes, as Obi-Wan's hands shook with silent rage. "I was one of those that had fled.

"A couple years later, we had settled on Corriban. That's where the new base is now. Inside a Fort. I believe that it is now run by a man called Ithelius," Drex frowned, as Yoda and Obi-Wan looked confused. "I'm not surprised you don't know who he is. He was taken in by Stellandra. She wanted to use him as a way to defeat Johnni-Fain, but, a few months later, she did so herself."  
"How exactly, did my father die?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't remember fully," Drex said, and he scratched his chin. "I think I recall that Stellandra stabbed him in the chest, and pushed him over the Gorge. I don't remember finding the body; he may have been swept away for all I know." He gazed at Obi-Wan, who sighed. "I am sorry. I don't know about your mother. I think Stellandra killed her personally as well."

Obi-Wan shook his head, just as the door burst open. He jumped to his feet, as a pale hand closed around his throat, shoving him back over the couch, and making him bang his head hard on the floor. He could see a pair of long canines, inching for his neck.

And everything went black.

**

* * *

**

**NO! Reviews people, I need twenty! **


	7. Vampire

**Scary stuff now, eh? REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

**

* * *

****VAMPIRE**

Yoda sat by Obi-Wan's head, watching as the pale man wandered towards Drex, who quivered in the corner near the door. Yoda stared down at Obi-Wan, who he knew was completely out cold after getting his head smashed against the floor of the apartment. Luckily, he was not bitten, or he would be writhing in pain by now, his eyes turning a blood red...

Yoda gazed up at the vampire, as he turned towards them. His lips curled back as he saw the unconscious man lying at the feet of the little green creature. "Sorry about that," He hissed, licking his enlarged canines eagerly. "I would have drunk his blood, but I think Ithelius would want that."

"Come near him, you shall not," Yoda hissed, slowly getting to his feet and facing the massive Vampire. "Your name, can I have?"

"Since we are having introductions, you shall begin Master Jedi," The Vampire snarled. "Starting with yours, and the man that lies at your feet."

"Not important, our names are." Yoda said, shaking his head, making his ears flap.

"Satine,"

Yoda turned his great eyes to Obi-Wan, shocked and surprised that the man had spoken. But the younger Jedi still looked unconscious, and, thankfully, the Vampire had not heard him. The Vampire came towards him, and hissed. "Tell me your names! Or he," And he pointed at Obi-Wan. "Dies first!"

"A skilful Jedi, he is," Yoda said boldly, "Not defeat him, you will. Once angered, a fearsome fighter, he is."

"His name is Obi-Wan," A small voice sounded from the corner.

Yoda turned to look at Drex, who had finally gotten to his feet. Drex was staring at the Vampire, who was looking confused at the old man. Drex smiled at the Vampire, but Yoda could sense that Drex was going to say too much.

And too much information could spill death for the two of them.

"His name is Obi-Wan," Drex pointed at the unconscious Jedi at the feet of Yoda. "And his name is Yoda."

"And why are you betraying them Drex?" The Vampire snapped. "You are the one who is giving them the information!"

"Am I?" Drex snapped back. "Do you realise whose son that is you have knocked out Ghost?"

"A traitor you are!" Yoda shouted at him, but decided to play with him as well. He understood exactly what Drex was planning, and, while the Vampire's back was turned, prepared to summon his fallen sabre towards him, when he dropped it to go and protect Obi-Wan. "Speak no more, you shall!"

"Tell me!" Ghost demanded Drex, completely ignoring Yoda. "Who?"

"His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, son of Johnni-Fain Kenobi. Does that name ring a bell, Ghost?"

Ghost was hissing now at the mention of the name, and he turned to Yoda. "Move aside!"

"Move aside, I shall not!" Yoda hissed, and, in a second, he pushed Ghost with the force, making him smack into the wall and makes it crack. Ghost made to get up, but Drex had already made a move; he grabbed some spiked chains from his cupboard, and flung them. The spikes impaled themselves into Ghost's body, and into the wall, making him completely bound. Ghost hissed angrily at him, but Drex turned to Yoda. "Go outside and check no-one is there, I'll carry him."

"Injured, he is," Yoda said, as Drex effortlessly lifted Obi-Wan into his arms and dragged him to the door. "Be careful of his side you will!"

* * *

Drex huffed and puffed as they entered the corridor, and pulled the door closed behind him. Yoda saw the Rodian woman that had told them the number of the apartment was close by, blocking their exit to the elevator. She was carrying a gun. Yoda instantly acted, waving his hand at the Rodian. "You will return to your desk and not question us. Remain there the rest of the night."

"I will return to my desk and remain there for the rest of the night," She said, her voice high. Instantly, she turned, dropping the gun that she held and disappeared down the stairs.

"Nice trick," Drex said, obviously awed by the powers that the Jedi had. Yoda nodded, but, before they could do anything else, the door to Drex's apartment began to buckle and break. "I should have known that the chain would not hold a Vampire as powerful as Ghost."

"Transport, you have?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, there is a garage at the top of the building." Drex answered, and he dragged Obi-Wan towards the elevator. "I'll give you the keys, and you get him," He indicated Obi-Wan, as he lay him on the floor of the elevator. "Back to the Temple, and keep him there."

Yoda nodded, and Drex punched the button for the top floor. The elevator instantly shook and creaked upwards. There was a moan, and Obi-Wan pushed himself onto his elbows. Yoda instantly went to his side, and said, "Sit still, you will Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan rubbed his head, where the attacker had managed to hit him. "What happened?" He asked, as Drex turned towards him.

"You were hit on the head." Drex answered, kneeling before him. "The Vampire didn't pierce your skin, fortunately, so you won't turn."

Obi-Wan pulled himself up, and leaned against the wall of the elevator as it began to slow down. "Vampire?"

"You have never heard of a Vampire?" Drex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Heard of them, yes. Encountered one, no,"

Yoda held up his hand, his ears twitching. Drex and Obi-Wan both stared at him, as the Elevator stopped, and the doors opened. "What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Company, I believe that Vampire had, apart from that Rodian we encountered earlier."

They moved out of the elevator doors as they opened, and, true to Yoda's predictions, there were three men standing by a speeder. They were all human and wearing black. "Over there!" One shouted, pointing at them.

Obi-Wan and Yoda both ignited their sabres in unison, while Drex hung back, hidden protectively behind some boxes.

"Stop!"

Obi-Wan gazed towards the slanted roof of the building.

It was the Vampire.

**

* * *

**

**Evil Cliffy alert! **


	8. Chase through Coruscant

**Hehe, has anyone seen the Yo Mamma fight between Luke Skwalker and the Emperor by Robot Chicken? He he. "Yo Mamma is so stupid, she thinks a light sabre has fewer calories!" Didya get it? Didya? Okay, I'll shut up after one...last...word...**

** REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

**

CHASE THROUGH CORUSCANT

Obi-Wan felt his heart hammer harder in his chest, as the Vampire leapt elegantly from the slanted roof and landed before the three other men lightly and softly, with no sound to indicate his landing. The Vampire turned towards them, and curled his lips back, revealing his elongated canines.

"All we want," He said, turning to look at Yoda, "Is the man that stands next to you, wielding the same weapon that you are just now."

"Well, not have him, you shall," Yoda said, holding his sabre tighter, and letting the green blade ignite his eyes in a flame. The three men behind the Vampire took a step back, as the two Jedi readied themselves.

"You have no choice in the matter!" The Vampire snarled at them, "Hand him over, and we'll let you live at the least!"

Obi-Wan shook his head, and, in a swift movement, removed his cloak and let it drop to the ground. "Drex," He muttered, loud enough for him, Yoda and the old Man to hear, "When you get the chance, get the speeder started up."

Drex nodded, and looked ready to run. Obi-Wan turned his attention back to the Vampire. "And you are?"

"My name is Ghost." The Vampire said, and he took a step towards him, licking his lips as he stared at Obi-Wan hungrily. "And, we are here on a special errand from Darth Ithleius."

Why is it always Sith? Obi-Wan thought glumly to himself.

"He wants to find the one that killed his mother," Ghost continued, "She was killed by a light sabre, and he wants to take his revenge on the person that killed her," He stared at Obi-Wan, "And I take it that you were the one that had done it?"

"Actually," Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. "No, it wasn't me. It couldn't have been me."

Ghost turned his eyes to Yoda, and smirked. "So, the Fable Son of Johnni-Fain Kenobi is not what he appears to be, isn't he? You train him, and he fails to do what he needs to do!"

"A valuable Jedi, Obi-Wan is," Yoda retorted. "Harm him, and face my wrath, you will."

Ghost laughed, and his men joined in. Their laugh echoed through the dark alleyways of the Under City, causing many of the passer-by to look up and see what they noise was. Obi-Wan felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise up at the cold laugh that these men had, and shivered delicately. Even Yoda shook slightly.

_Have you ever faced a Vampire before?_ Obi-Wan asked him with his mind.

_A long time ago, _Yoda answered. _Concentrate on your speed, you must Obi-Wan, to defeat this enemy you will. Skills with a sabre, not defeat a Vampire it will, so, must tire him out you must._

Obi-Wan waited, holding his sabre before him, as the Vampire stopped laughing, and turned to his men.

"Seize them!"

The three men leapt for them, and Obi-Wan dodged their knives that they pulled from their belts. Yoda was already coming to his aid, grabbing one of the men from behind and yanking his hair, causing him to yell. "DREX GO!" Obi-Wan yelled, and Drex rushed to one of the speeders, already trying to get it started.

Obi-Wan pushed the other two men back, but, before he could do anything or relax, the Vampire was on him. His claw-like hand held Obi-Wan's sabre away from him, as he pinned him against the wall, and his other hand held the other away also, making him look like he was in a sprawled position against the wall. Ghost pulled Obi-Wan's left hand across his chest, making him push his head into the wall. Ghost licked his lips, as he opened his mouth, ready to sink his canines into Obi-Wan's exposed neck...

He suddenly roared in pain, as Yoda grabbed him from behind. Obi-Wan kicked Ghost in the stomach, before backhanding him with his sabre hilt. Ghost fell to the ground, crying in pain, as the sabre wound to his back smoked, but it was already healing up...

"COME ON!" Drex roared, as the other three men began to get to their feet.

In a flying bound, Obi-Wan and Yoda both landed in the back seat of the speeder. "Out of here, you must take us Drex!" Yoda cried, as he stared back at the men and Ghost, who had clambered to his feet. They were already running to a speeder, ready to give pursuit.

Obi-Wan helped Yoda climb into the front seat next to Drex, and ducked as a bolt came flying towards his head. "They have guns," He said, sounding amused. "How delightful."

"Defend us, you must Obi-Wan," Yoda said, handing him his sabre hilt.

"Just hold onto the speeder," Drex said, as they cut through a line of busy traffic. A bolt struck the mirror, and he swore loudly. Obi-Wan ignited his sabre and Yoda's sabre, before activating his grapple hook, fastening it to the bar at the back of the speeder, and tying the rope tightly around his waist. Clambering onto the back of the speeder, he held the sabres in his soresu form, with his own blade held above his head, and Yoda's before him. The back speeder came towards them, almost touching, and the two men that were not driving it leapt onto the back of their speeder. Obi-Wan twirled the sabres in his hands, before extinguishing them as he stowed them back onto his belt. He blocked the first man's punch, and ducked the next one. The advantage he had was that he was tied onto the speeder, which the other men were not, so one punch may cause them to fall to their deaths in the Under City below.

A blaster bolt missed his foot by inches, and he looked around to see another speeder closing in, with three men, and the Vampire, in it. The Vampire was standing on the front bonnet, and he had a look of triumph as two of his men jumped into their speeder, and turned their attention to Drex and Yoda. Yoda flung himself at one, before going to another. The speeder lurched as Drex made it shake, trying to dislodge the men that were now coming onto their speeder. Distracted, one grabbed Obi-Wan from behind, his arm around his neck and pulling him back. The rope twanged as it straightened fully, and Obi-Wan took the opportunity to elbow the man in the stomach, before pushing him into another that had jumped onto the speeder. Both fell to their deaths.

Yoda pushed another off, and turned his attention to the other, but, the man was too quick; he kicked Yoda, making him fall onto the side of the speeder, and hold on for dear life. Obi-Wan dived, and grabbed Yoda's little hand in his own. Yoda grabbed Obi-Wan's tunic sleeve, and began to pull himself up, as a man drew a knife, and raised it, ready to sink it into Obi-Wan's back...

Yoda flew at the man, grabbing him by the face, and causing him to drop the knife to the floor. Drex was yelling now, as a man knifed him instead.

"DREX!" Obi-Wan yelled, as the man pulled him from the driver's seat and threw him into the Coruscant traffic. Obi-Wan jumped and kicked the man in the chest, making him slide onto the bonnet, and hold onto the screen for dear-life. Obi-Wan untied the rope from his waist, as the speeder went into a dive-bomb, and got into the driver's seat, punching a man as he came towards him. Starting up the engine again, he pulled the speeder upwards, and Yoda clung onto the back of his tunic for dear-life, as the men flew off the speeder and into the depths of Coruscant. The man at the windscreen took out a blaster, and aimed it for Obi-Wan's head...

Obi-Wan ducked as the blaster went off, and it struck the front of one of the other speeders that were chasing them, and it fell, the occupants diving out and activating parachutes. Obi-Wan reached over and punched the man, and he slid off the front and down under the speeder.

Yoda climbed into the passenger seat next to Obi-Wan. "To the Temple, we must go!" He said, fear in his voice.

Obi-Wan risked a look back, and watched as the speeder with the Vampire on it closed in towards them. With a bounding leap, the Vampire landed on the back of their speeder, and smirked up at them, his eyes staring at Obi-Wan...

"Hold on!" Obi-Wan called to Yoda, and he turned the left handle to the left. The speeder turned, still heading upwards, in the circle, causing Obi-Wan's hair to stick up and fall flat every-time. Yoda was rummaging inside the small compartment, glancing back as the Vampire closed in on them...

He shot a bolt at the Vampire, making him lose his grip and fall, ripping the metal from the speeder off.

The engine began to hiss, as smoke appeared from the boot. Obi-Wan clung onto the steering handles as tightly as he could, as they headed towards the Temple...

With a sickening crash, the speeder skidded across the floor of the Flight Deck, before colliding head-long with another speeder, denting it and their own speeder. Obi-Wan sat back, panting, as Yoda climbed shakily out of the Speeder, and sat on the ground. Pushing his fringe out of his eyes, Obi-Wan got out shakily as well, as the air-bags for the speeder opened and engulfed the driver and passenger seats instantly. Obi-Wan sat next to the Elderly Master, and handed him back his sabre.

"Another Happy Landing eh?" He said smiling.

Yoda cuffed him behind the ear.

**

* * *

**

**I'm dying of review lackness here. Please, someone review! **


	9. The matter of Anakin's hair

**Just a bit of humour to lighten the story abit. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**THE MATTER OF ANAKIN'S HAIR**

"_Night and Day", Satine said, as they stared up at the starry sky. "I prefer the Night."_

"_How come?" He asked pushing his braid away from his face, as he, too, stared up at the sky. The stars were twinkling down at them, illuminating the sky in tiny balls of light. The edge of the Galaxy was visible across the sky, as a blue mist, with purple swirls in it. If there was anywhere to see the Galaxy at night, it was Mandalore, and no-where else._

"_I just like looking at the stars at night," Satine said, rubbing her nose slightly, her blonde curls sprawled amongst the grass. "It is really peaceful Obi-Wan."_

_He smiled, and said, "I kinda like the night too. It's quiet, there's beauty up there when you stop to look. It's hard on Coruscant, because the sky is littered with traffic, crossing the sky over the Temple."_

_Satine stared round at him. "Then how do you see the stars?"_

"_Well, we can't do this." Obi-Wan said, indicating them lying in the grass. "We use telescopes to do that. It's boring half the time, because you are looking at one star or planet, when you could be looking at all of them, like this."_

_Satine smiled at him, and said, gazing back at the sky, "I use to do this all the time, with my dad. We would come out here and stare at the sky, and try to name the planets and the stars that they orbit around. We even tried to make shapes out of the Galaxy cloud. See!" She suddenly sounded very excited and eager. Obi-Wan followed her finger, as she pointed out a shape in the sky; it was a shape of a bird, its wings out and ready to fly._

"_That's beautiful," Obi-Wan said in awe. "I've never seen anything like that before."_

"_You try," Satine said, watching him. "See if you can find anything in the sky."_

_Obi-Wan searched it with his blue eyes, until he came onto a shape that he felt summed up the girl that lay next to him. "There?" He said, pointing at the shape. Satine squinted, and smiled._

"_It's a heart," She whispered._

"_Yeah," Obi-Wan said, and he sat up, looking glum. Satine instantly sat up with him, holding her knees. "Satine. I'm leaving."_

"_You're...leaving?" She repeated._

_Obi-Wan looked around at her, and said, "Yeah. Me and Qui-Gon have been reassigned. We leave tomorrow morning."_

"_But tomorrow is my Coronation!" Satine said, sounding disappointed. "Obi, I really want you both there!"_

_Obi-Wan lowered his eyes. Satine was twenty-one, which meant that she was now entitled to rule Mandalore. But Obi-Wan knew that he would not be able to stay here on Mandalore; he would not be able to protect her anymore now that the Insurgents were taken care of. It was up to Satine to rebuild everything now._

_Alone._

Obi-Wan grunted awake, as he heard his apartment door burst open and shut, and someone oddly familiar shout, "GET BACK HERE SNIPS!" Groaning, he pulled his duvet closer around him, and tried to get back to his much needed sleep, ignoring the pain in his side that had suddenly rose up again; he really needed to see Bant about it soon.

His bedroom door burst open, and something jumped onto his bed instantly. Annoyed, Obi-Wan jumped, as Anakin appeared at the door, looking very ruffled, and glanced down to look at a terrified Ahsoka, as she clung to him tightly, staring at Anakin with wide eyes.

"CAN'T I GET ANY PEACE AROUND HERE!" Obi-Wan bellowed at him.

"She started it!" Anakin shouted back, and he pointed at his hair. Ahsoka had taken to trying to cut Anakin's hair these days; she had complained to him so many times that Anakin was beginning to look like a girl in the matter of his hair, and Obi-Wan felt like she had a point; Anakin's hair had fallen past his shoulders now, and was so awful looking when he got up it looked like he had ten rounds with a Rancor. The culprit in question was now holding Obi-Wan around the waist in terror, a pair of scissors lying at the base of the bed when she ditched them to leap over the bed banister. "Why Snips? Everyone thinks I look Sexy with long hair!"

"You look like a Girl!" She complained, still holding onto Obi-Wan, her arms tightening around his waist, making his side ache in pain.

"She does have a point Anakin," Obi-Wan said, wincing. "Now, can you two promise me you are not going to fight while I get some sleep?"

Ahsoka released him, and, hesitantly, walked towards Anakin, hanging her head. "Sorry Master."

"It's alright Snips." He said, sighing. "If it bothers you, I'll get my hair cut this afternoon."

She perked up, grabbed the scissors, and rushed away, closing the apartment door behind her. Anakin chuckled, and said, "That got her to shut up about my hair."

Obi-Wan coughed, and said, "Anakin! That was very Mean and Unforgivable!" He scolded.

Anakin sat at the edge of his bed, and shrugged. "Meh, what's a guy gotta do?" He smiled at Obi-Wan, as his Former Master lay back down, and pulled the Duvet up past his shoulders. "You okay Master?" He asked, now sounding concerned.

"No, my side is bloody killing me."

Anakin got up and walked towards him, and pulled the duvet off in one movement, making Obi-Wan splutter in protest. Before he could do anything, Anakin pulled Obi-Wan's pyjama top up to reveal the massive scar on Obi-Wan's side, where he had manage to split his side open when he fell off the Concordia Gorge. The wound had not fully healed, and the skin around it was pink. "Maybe you should go see Bant." Anakin said, releasing Obi-Wan's top.

"What I don't want to do is end up in the Healer's ward for days on end." Obi-Wan huffed, swinging his legs out of bed and sitting up. "But I guess you're right; I'll see her when I've changed and had something to eat. Meanwhile," He pushed Anakin off his bed and onto his floor. "Get your blasted Hair cut!"

Anakin chuckled, and picked himself up and rushed out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Ha ha, hope you had a laugh about that. No more updates for a while now. But, I am glad to say that the first part is finished. **


	10. A visit to Bant

** Wow! Twenty reviews already, and I haven't even finished uploading the first part! Nice. As a reward, the second part will go up this weekend, and if I get thirty-five, maybe the first five chapters! BTW, this is an early update, because Charliebrown played the guilt card on me (Shame on you!)**

**

* * *

**

A VISIT TO BANT

Obi-Wan passed a group of Padawans on his way to the Healer's Ward, and a few Masters, who seemed intent on having a chat about what they were doing that day. Groaning, Obi-Wan paused outside the Healer's Ward, staring up at the doors with a mixture of fear and nerves; every Jedi hated to set foot into the Healer's Ward, just because that anything could cause them to be kept in and bored for the whole stay. Obi-Wan had spent countless days in the Healer's Ward, and everyone knew he had a habit of wandering off when he was not supposed to. But this, time, he had a purpose to visit the Healer's, and it was his choice.

Turn back now! A voice sounded in his head. Or you will regret it!

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, and opened the massive door and walked into the Healer's Ward.

The beds were empty apart from one visitor. Kit Fisto was lying in one of the beds, bandages around his arm and chest. Obi-Wan had heard that Fisto had been injured when he led his Clones to Tattoine, trying to push the Separatists out of the system. Luckily, they had managed it, but Fisto was injured in the attempt, and, as soon as the battle was over, he was transported to the nearest Medical Base, and then back to Coruscant for further treatment.

Obi-Wan smiled at the Master, before walking towards the office that he knew Bant and her new Healer resided in. Raising his hand wearily, he knocked a few times, and heard the Mon Calamari call "Enter!"

Obi-Wan opened the door, and entered into Bant's office, surprised that she was already seeing another Jedi, who looked to be in for therapy. Bant peered at him, and smiled, "Hello Obi-Wan. How can I help you?"

"Bant, I need your help," Obi-Wan said, but made a pointing look at the other Jedi in the chair, as though he wanted to talk to her _privately_. Bant's already large eyes widened, and she turned to the other Jedi and said, "I think we are finished for today Suki, off you go."

The other Jedi looked relieved that she was allowed to go, and darted past Obi-Wan before he could move clear of her. Bant chuckled, and moved back to her desk. "Sit Obi,"

Obi-Wan pulled the chair out from under the chair, and sat, crossing his legs. Bant was rummaging in her file cabinet, unlocking certain files from their compartments. She pulled out a large (An incredibly large) file, that stood before Anakin's, (Which was also larger than it should be), and opened it to reveal Obi-Wan's medical file. She huffed as she moved through it towards a blank page at the back, and took a pen. "Right, my old friend." She said, smiling at him. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd rather this never went on my file Bant," Obi-Wan said, and she gave a massive sigh. "And I know you have a good memory, so I want you to promise that you are not going to tell anyone about this at all."

Bant gazed at him curiously. "Alright, fire away." She leant on her desk, giving him a searching look.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, and said, "I have had nightmares ever since I came back from Mandalore. But, recently, they have been getting much worse than they have been."

Bant nodded, and she asked, "What are they about Obi?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, before saying, "They're about Past Events, obviously, such as situations that I have been caught up in, both in love and happiness, as well as pain, but also glimpses of what my future may hold if I had chosen the path. Sometimes, I see myself with a wife, and a home. Living somewhere that was peaceful. I know," He said, before she could say anything. "It doesn't sound like a Nightmare, but then, it gets worse."

He paused for a breath, and Bant nodded for him to continue when he seemed ready. "I see, when it becomes a Nightmare, the perfect 'illusion' is destroyed; I see the house burning, my wife and child dead, and a figure standing over me."

"Can you describe this figure?" Bant asked; she was looking increasingly worried.

"Tall, about seven foot, wears a black mask and looks like a cyborg." Obi-Wan said, and he shivered. "I sometimes lie on the ground, dying, and...He removes his Mask."

"Go on,"

"I see different people each time, but...Anakin is the recurring figure that keeps appearing again and again." Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair; he was starting to feel drained. "I wake up, and my side is hurting as well."

"Your side?" Bant repeated, and she got up instantly. "It still hurts after the treatment I gave it when you returned two months ago? Why did you not tell me?"

Obi-Wan just shook his head. "Just when I am breathless. I experienced that same feeling when I was in the pool yesterday. I panicked, and had to take a breather."

"Lift your tunic," Bant ordered, and Obi-Wan slowly pulled his cloak off, and lifted the side of his tunic. Bant touched the scar, tracing her slimy fingers over it, before rummaging in her bag for something. She pulled out a light, and a scanner. Bant traced the light over the scar, pausing at certain points where the skin didn't look right, before taking the scanner and running it over his skin. Finally, after ten minutes, she stopped and sat on her desk. "It seems that its one of these scars that is still affected by the mind. Sometimes, it might hurt Obi, because your conscious is targeting the pain towards it instead of your emotions. But, I am more worried about your nightmares than the scar, because I know that, if we heal your mental worries, then you won't be as affected by anything as much. You need to learn to let go of these loses in your dreams."

She indicated the elongated chair at the wall, and said, "Lie down; I have to see these dreams for myself."

Obi-Wan walked towards the chair, and sat, before lying down. Bant pulled a chair over to his side, and said. "Right, I want you to try and relax Obi-Wan, and close your eyes. I'm going to shift you into a sleep. You might see me, but don't worry about it, just focus on the event that you see."

Obi-Wan nodded, and closed his eyes. But he was so exhausted by his disrupted sleep pattern that it didn't take long for him to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Ah! Anguish time! **


	11. What could have been

**To be, or to not be! That belongs to Shakespeare, not me. Random Rant over!**

**

* * *

**

**WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN...**

"_Papa!" The red haired girl cried, as she ran to the gate of the lake-side house. "Papa is back!"_

_Her mother was strolling behind her, smiling, blond hair loose over her shoulder, and icy blue eyes gleaming happily. Satine Kryez Kenobi watched as her daughter ran into the waiting arms of her father, who lifted her high into the air, twirling her around in the air. The auburn haired and bearded man was smiling, beaming in fact, at his daughter, his Mandalorian robes billowing around him. Yet, he still wore his utility belt, his sabre hung at his side, with his Jedi Tunic under his robes. His eyes were the same colour as the girl's, and he lowered her towards him, kissing her cheek, as she giggled in his arms. Satine walked towards him, and planted a kiss on his lips. The girl stuck her tongue out at it, and then giggled when her mother tickled her stomach, as her father carried her inside._

"_Kiara did something today." Satine said, as they sat at the table for dinner moments later._

"_Oh?" The man asked, looking from his daughter (Which he was trying to spoon feed, but was failing drastically), the spoon inches away from his daughter's mouth._

"_Yes," Satine said, and she lowered her voice so that the maidens would not hear her. "She managed to levitate some of her blocks today. It scared Jade so much."_

"_If I could bind her Force abilities Satine, I would," The man said, not noticing that his daughter had upset her apple sauce all over her high chair table. "But it's a painful procedure, and I don't want to put her through that, she is only a baby."_

"_Obi-Wan," Satine said, her voice sounding a bit annoyed. "She is two years old! She is not a baby anymore! And..." She hesitated, before saying. "Maybe not the only child that is going to be in this house in nine months or so."_

_There was a clatter as the man dropped the spoon onto the floor, as he gazed, surprised and happy, at Satine. "You're?"_

"_Yes," Satine said, smiling, and tears flowing from her eyes; she had obviously been worrying about his reaction for the whole day. "The scan says it's going to be a boy."_

"_Satine," The Man said, running a hand through his hair. "I...can't believe this. It's...my goodness I need a moment."_

_And they laughed, with Kiara banging her hands in delight on the table of her high-chair._

_Nine Months later, Satine gave birth to a beautiful boy, that, seemed to have inherited her genes for trouble. True, Anakin did look like his father in appearance, but he was acting more like Satine than Obi-Wan, and he had her freckles and icy blue eyes. Sometimes, the Man found his son sleeping in the laundry pile, after Kiara failed to find her little brother. Kiara adored the boy so much; she played with him every single time she could, tickling his feet and blowing raspberries on his stomach. When he was a year old, Anakin said his first word, and managed to walk without any difficulty, so, as celebration, they went for a picnic._

_He was so happy._

_But, then the dream crashed._

_The planet was burning, and they fled the house, unaware that there were Storm Troopers heading towards them, as the man pushed his wife and youngest child into the speeder. "Kiara!" He said, reaching for his daughter, as she ran towards him. Her hair was long and plaited, sporting a stylish fringe and dress. "I want you to get your mother and Anakin to safety! Get them to the hills; make sure that you are hidden as well as you can..."_

"_Dad!" Anakin yelled, and he pointed. The Man turned, and pulled his sabre from his belt, igniting it in a blue-white light. There was a man wearing black and a mask, his dark eyes set on the Man that held the sabre hilt. There was the sound of an engine starting behind him, and he glanced behind. Satine had started up the speeder, and, sharing a private moment with him, she exchanged a glance of Love towards her husband._

_A husband that she may never see again._

_But they had not anticipated that the Storm Troopers were coming towards them, and he heard his daughter light her sabre..._

"_NO!" The Man roared, but he was too late._

_His wife and Children were butchered before his eyes._

_He fell to his knees, his sabre rolling away from him towards the feet of Darth Vader. Tears spilled from his eyes, as he touched his daughter's blooded body, staining his hands red with it._

_This was his Angel, formed from his and his Queen's love. His prince, his son, lay next to his mother, who he cradled in his arms now. "Stand up," A sinister voice sounded from behind him. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you will stand and face me. The Jedi are destroyed. You are all that remains."_

"_Then finish me now, Anakin," Obi-Wan pleaded "Just finish me now!"_

_Vader's blade ignited, and, with a stroke, he cut Obi-Wan's chest, blood starting to mingle with that of his children and his wife's..._

"Enough," Bant said, and he jumped awake. She was shaking violently, as she stared at him with wide eyes. Before she could say anything, her comm. Link rang, and she dived for it, answering it instantly, "Hello?"

"This is Mace Windu," A strict voice sounded from the other end. "Master Yoda wishes to see Master Kenobi instantly in the Council Chambers."

Obi-Wan jumped from the seat and grabbed his cloak from the floor. "Thanks Bant," He muttered to her.

"Wait!" She called, but he was already gone in a flick of his brown cloak.

* * *

**Just a short chapter, I know, but...I had to fill in the meeting with something. So there! Reviews people! **


	12. A mission with Garen

**Does anyone else get that annoyance when you write these little messages, and then, if you have a title, it becomes like everything else but not Bold? I have had that so many times, I'm starting to not fuss about it... REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

****A MISSION WITH GAREN**

Obi-Wan rushed through the corridors of the Temple, ignoring the looks he got from the other Jedi, hoping to get to the Council Rooms before he missed Yoda. His side was in agony, but he didn't stop for the pain, or to catch his breath. Running up the stairs, missing three at a time, dodging Padawans that had appeared from their lessons. One instantly called to him, "Master Kenobi? Was our lesson cancelled today?"

"For the time being!" He called over his shoulder at her. He continued to run at full pelt up the last of the stairs, and skidded to a stop outside the Council Room, placing his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath and stop the pain rushing through his side. Finally, he straightened, and knocked the door, before walking into the room.

It was empty, bar two people. Yoda was sitting in his usual seat, and there were two seats before him, one of them occupied by...

"Garen!" Obi-Wan said, delight and relief rising through him. The blonde-haired man smiled at him, and made to stand, ready to hug his friend, when Yoda said, "Sit, you must Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan took the vacant seat next to Garen, who punched his arm playfully. "Enough," Yoda said, his voice serious. "Called you here today, because, sending you to Corriban I am."

Obi-Wan and Garen exchanged glances, and Garen instantly said, "Master Yoda. Corriban is not a stable planet just now! The political unrest there is phenomenal!"

"Regardless." Yoda said and he turned to Obi-Wan, "Sending you to go undercover in the Secret Society, the Disciples, I am."

Obi-Wan felt fear rise through his body, and shook his head. "Master, this is risky, particularly for me! If the Disciples knew that I was going to walk right into their arms, they would not hesitate to try and kill me!"

"That is why, Garen is here he is," Yoda said, and he turned to address Garen now. "Your mission, to protect Obi-Wan it is."

"Oh this is going to be fun," Obi-Wan heard Garen mutter under his breath, and he punched Garen's arm. "No, seriously! Obi, this is going to be fun! I get to baby sit you for a change instead of you watching me!"

"Remember that happened when you were smaller back then!" Obi-Wan pointed out. "You were absolutely tiny!"

"Then I went on my growth-spirt and became the biggest Jedi in the order!" Garen said, pride in his voice. "And you still remain the same!"

"Anyway!" Yoda said, cutting across Obi-Wan instantly before he could answer back. "Depart tonight, you will, for Corriban. Take a Public Transport to avoid detection, and wear dark clothing; your light-sabres will have their crystals changed." He paused at Obi-Wan's shocked look. "Risky, to use your old colour, it is Obi-Wan."

"I'm not comfortable with the colour...red," Obi-Wan said, shivering as Yoda pulled a small sack from behind his seat, and hold it open. "Do I have to choose now?" He said in a whinny voice.

"Yes!" Yoda said impatience in his voice. Obi-Wan screwed up his face, and placed his hand into the sack, and pulled out...

An Orange Red crystal. Staring at it in distaste, he pocketed it and watched as Garen pulled out a red crystal. Yoda threw the sack onto the floor, and said, "Change your names; you must as well, as well as your appearance."

"Well," Garen said, scratching his shaven chin. "I guess I could be called Baklee, Obi-Wan hates that name, so I suppose I'll take it."

"I'll take Aalto then," Obi-Wan huffed. Yoda nodded, his ears flapping, but before either could stand, he held up his hand.

"Not tell anyone where you are going, you must," He said, more to Obi-Wan than Garen. "Risky, should they have already infiltrated the Jedi Temple, it will be, to reveal too much about this mission."

Obi-Wan nodded; now he knew why they had to depart at night; it would shelter them from any prying eyes, and help them keep a low profile. Wearing Dark Clothing should help camouflage them against the ship. "Tonight?" He repeated.

"Tonight, you must leave." Yoda said, and he dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

* * *

"Wow," Garen said, as they exited the Council Room. "A mission? With my Best Buddy? Awesome!" He placed an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder, smirking at him. "Can this get any more interesting?"

"A mission?" A familiar voice sounded from behind them. Obi-Wan turned to see Anakin walking towards them, Ahsoka at his side. Ahsoka smiled at Garen, who smiled back, and rustled the top of her head, making her slap his hand away, laughing. But Anakin ignored the friendly interaction, and kept staring at Obi-Wan. "What mission?"

"I'm being sent somewhere Anakin, well, me and Garen," Obi-Wan said, trying to not give as much away as possible. "I can't tell you where, or when, but I need dark clothes. Can you take me to your endless supply of dark tunics?"

"Oh no!" Anakin said, shaking his head. "No, you're not wearing any of my tunics!"

"Yeah, I need some too!" Garen said, turning his attention to Anakin now.

"NO!" Anakin cried. "Buy them! Go and buy some! You're not borrowing any of my clothes!"

"Well, what's the point of buying them and not ever going to wear them again?" Ahsoka pointed out, receiving a threatening look from Anakin. Obi-Wan and Garen exchanged a look, and, together, they pounced on Anakin, wrestling him to the ground, and grabbing his card key from his belt. Anakin gave a cry of fear, as they ran instantly away before he could get up.

"Where's his apartment?" Garen asked, as they ran at full pelt, trying to get away from Anakin before he caught up with them.

"This way!" Obi-Wan answered, and, dodging some stray Jedi, they turned a sharp left and leapt down the stairs, landing softly on the marble floor, before running as fast as they could towards the apartments on the floor. They could see the door ahead, marked Skywalker/Tano...

Anakin appeared before them, ready to grab them, and Obi-Wan ducked, but Garen wasn't so lucky; he collided with Anakin in a sickening crack and they fell to the floor, skidding across it and tripping other Jedi that had appeared to see what the noise was. Obi-Wan was too shocked to move, ignoring Ahsoka as she rolled on the floor with a couple of other padawans laughing. "That...was the....funniest....thing...I...have ever seen!" She was crying, tears streaming from her eyes, as Anakin and Garen lay on the floor, too bewildered and surprised to do anything. Obi-Wan was laughing as well, clutching his side, making him drop Anakin's card to the ground.

Finally, Anakin got to his feet, and said, a hint of regret in his voice, "Alright. You can borrow them Master."

"Oh Anakin," Obi-Wan said, as he and Ahsoka held onto each other for support, "Despite the fact that you two could have been seriously injured, that was actually quite funny!"

Anakin and Garen swapped looks, and, together, they advanced towards Obi-Wan, who held up his hands in surrender, backing off slightly. "Ah, Ahsoka?"

"Yeah?" She said, as they two larger Jedi rounded on her too.

"I think it's time for a hasty retreat, don't you?"

She shook his hand, and nodded, "I couldn't agree more Master Obi-Wan. I couldn't agree more."

And they ran down the corridor, with Garen and Anakin in hot pursuit.

* * *

**Yes! Garen is coming! But, there's a surprise in store for you in the last chapter of the Part...Someone makes a return to the series. I'll give you a clue; she was in the Last fic, and she stayed to protect Satine. Can you guess who she is? **


	13. The Prisoner

**Since Ithelius hasn't made an appearance since the first chapter, I'll make it up to him by involving him in this one. And, there's a question I would like to ask you at the end! :)**

**

* * *

****THE PRISONER**

"_I tried my best Ithelius," _Ghost was saying, holding a rag to his shoulder, which was bleeding. "_But, the runt shot me before I could get close to him, and Drex stopped me from biting him in the apartment as well."_

"But did he know I sent you?" Ithelius demanded. "I need to know if they found out it was me!"

"_I'm sorry my friend." _Ghost said, bowing his head, and looking at the ground. "_There was nothing I could do."_

Ithelius closed the connection instantly, and sat back in his leather seat. What a disaster this was turning into! If he had just gone there himself, he could have done what Ghost failed to do, and he would not be in this situation right now. Ithelius leaned towards his sabre, which lay on the table before him, and picked it up, holding it tightly in his hands. He needed answers, and he needed them fast.

There was one person he could talk to about this, and he was in the prison cells below the castle. He pressed a button on the hologram generator. The image of the hunched form of the Mad Doctor appeared before him, and he smiled. "My friend," Ithelius said, "Meet me down in the prison cells in ten minutes. We have to pay a visit to our guest."

"Ah yes yes!" The Mad Doctor said, clapping his hands in glee. "Will I bring the torture tools sir?"

"No, that won't be necessary," Ithelius answered, fingering his sabre hilt. "I have my light sabre, and I can use that to burn the Man's back if need be. However, I trust that the Man might give some of his blood, so you can brew something up, a clone maybe. A trap."

"Your vision is coming true? True?" The Mad Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow over his remaining eye.

"I foretell he will be coming in a few days, and we must be ready for him." Ithelius answered, smirking. "We must be ready when he does."

"Yes yes!" The Mad Doctor said, clapping his hands again. "I'll bring the equipment with me then, then!"

"Thank you."

Ithelius closed the connection, and stood, clipping his sabre to his belt. Now, he was going to get this man to talk, sooner or later.

* * *

Descending the steps into the murky corridor of the Dungeons, Ithelius smelled the Mad Doctor before he saw him, and, when he rounded the corner, he saw the hunched form of the man waiting for him to appear, carrying his leather bag. The guards were wrinkling their noses, trying to get rid of the smell of the Mad Doctor, but, when they saw Ithelius, they stood to attention. "At ease," Ithelius retorted, and they relaxed.

"The prisoner is making a fuss sir," One of the guards said, as he handed him the keys.

"Oh, he will end up crying once I have finished with him, don't worry." Ithelius hissed, and he led the Mad Doctor towards the end of the corridor, where a steel door stood. The keys Ithelius had were needed to open this door, because of the bolts. In fact, this door was specially made when his mother brought the prisoner here six years ago. The prisoner was the one who told her that Kenobi was alive; in fact, Ithelius didn't know why this Man betrayed Kenobi.

For he was the Leader of the Council of Kio, the Disciples' enemies.

The Council of Kio was formed by Johnni-Fain Kenobi years ago, in a hopeless attempt to combat the Disciples. Their ranks consisted of Monks of all races, trained to use the staffs the Magna Droids wielded, and able to use a gun. In fact, Ithelius heard that some Bounty Hunters were actually part of the group, spying on the people that they were working for just in case they were sent hunting for any Jedi, so that they could lie about the death, and still receive the money, using it to buy weapons and vehicles for the Council. In fact, Ithelius had a sneaky suspicion that Kappa Vassal, Governor of Concordia, was part of the Council, in the higher ranks in fact. Ithelius' mother had predicted that the Council would fall at the Rise of the Empire, when they tried to help band together some Jedi to launch an assault. Ithelius would make sure that day would never come for them.

He inserted the key into the lock, and heard the massive slides move aside. Chains clicked behind the door, and swung away. Finally, the massive door swung open, and revealed a small chamber, bearing the prisoner inside.

Chains lined the wall, holding the arms of the prisoner up, and his legs pinned to the ground. Ithelius led the Mad Doctor inside, and watched as the prisoner shifted slightly. "Ithelius," He said, in a posh Coruscant accent. "Nice for you to visit me again."

"Hello Owen," Ithelius sneered at him. "How about we shed some light on the situation, shall we?" He raised a hand, and the barriers that were usually kept down, blocking the light, were raised.

The prisoner winced, closing his eyes. His brown hair was longer, covering his eyes, which were mahogany. Freckles were visible on his cheeks, and his eyes were quite wide in appearance. His skin was pale, and his clothes were shredded and battered. Ithelius smiled at him, before saying, "Well, my dear Owen. Care to answer some questions for me?"

"Get stuffed Ithelius," Owen spat at him, before lowering his eyes to the ground.

"Oh, seems your attitude has not changed towards me Owen." Ithelius retorted, activating his sabre in a red glow. "Well, can you tell me one thing then?"

"Depends what it is,"

Ithelius smirked, before saying, "Where is the Brother of Obi-Wan Kenobi hiding?"

Owen's eyes snapped up to Ithelius instantly, and he laughed. "The brother of Obi-Wan Kenobi? As if I'd tell you that!"

"I know he is in your society, Owen. Just tell me, and I'll release you. That's all I need to know,"

Owen opened his mouth, as though ready to speak, but then he laughed again. His laugh vibrated through the dungeons and out into the corridors above them. "As if I'd reveal the identities of the members involved in the Council of Kio, Ithelius. What's the point? You'll never release me, I'm not stupid."

"You were stupid enough to get caught."  
Owen cocked his head to one side, and frowned. "Yes, I suppose I was, but that was six years ago. I know Stellandra is defeated, and the Kenobi family is safe; I have a sixth sense to these types of situations Ithelius."

"Really," Ithelius said angrily; his patience was wearing thin. "You are going to suffer if you do not tell me about Obi-Wan Kenobi and his brother, Owen. I'll end up torturing you until...." He suddenly stopped, and smirked. "Oh, now this is interesting!"

Owen stared at him, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. Ithelius clapped his hands, smirking, before saying, "Well well. I would never have thought that my mother would have caught you unless she was intending to lure Obi-Wan out, should she fail to corner him on Mandalore."

"Leave him alone!" Owen shouted, fear in his voice.

"Goodbye Owen." Ithelius said shortly, and he closed the door behind him, making the locks click into place instantly.

The prisoner raised his head again, and, this time, he muttered, "Obi, please don't come here, under any circumstances. Just don't come."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! I know his name is Owen, but can any of you guess who he is? A cookie for the one who gets it right!**


	14. Fight on the Docks

** Well, before I update after this, let's see if you can guess who is coming back. If you don't remember the clue, go back to chapter....erm. Something. REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

**

FIGHT ON THE DOCKS

Obi-Wan waited in the seating area of his apartment, his travelling bag ready at his feet, and his sabre slung at his belt. He was dressed in Anakin's dark tunic and trousers, but had kept his tan boots and utility belt. His old crystal for his sabre was in a small bag, hidden inside his pouch bag on his belt. Stealing a glance at the clock, he gave a sigh.

Garen was ten minutes late, and they had decided that they were going to meet at Obi-Wan's apartment instead of at the front of the Temple; it would be too obvious if people saw them leaving that way, so, as a result, they were going out the back way instead. Obi-Wan picked up his travel bag, and slung it over his shoulder, just as there was a knock on the door. Opening the door slightly, he spotted Garen, who was watching the corridor in both directions, along with a security droid and walked out, locking his door behind him. "Let's get going," Garen said, hoisting his travel bag a bit higher up his shoulder. "The sooner we get there, the better."

"I couldn't agree more," Obi-Wan said, flicking his card into security droid's hand; the droid was the only one, apart from Yoda, who knew they were leaving tonight. They had to give the droid their card-keys for safe-keeper, in case they lost them on a mission. "We'd better get going right now; we have to catch the number eight Transport bus in twenty minutes or so."

"Where are we getting it?" Garen asked, as they walked through the darkened corridors of the Temple.

"I think it arrives at the street ten minutes away from the temple." Obi-Wan answered, and he paused, as a light was visible at the end of the corridor. "Great."

"This way," Garen said instantly, and he took Obi-Wan's wrist, pulling him down a separate corridor. "I think Mace is on duty tonight, so we need to be extra careful."

They appeared at the massive doors leading out of the South side of the Temple, and, together, they pulled them open, out into a rainy night on Coruscant. Obi-Wan pulled his hood up on his short length robes, and Garen did the same. They walked down the soaking steps towards the street, which was quiet than it usually was.

"So," Garen said, startling Obi-Wan slightly. "Anakin tells me you have been having trouble sleeping?"

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan said, as they rounded the corner. "Why? What has he been saying?"

"He's worried about you," Garen answered, the honesty in his voice sounding through his deep voice. "Sometimes, he thinks you are really missing that Duchess of Kelvala."

Here we go, Obi-Wan thought bitterly.

"Obi-Wan, is it true though?" Garen asked, gazing at his friend. "Did you and her...you know?"

"I don't think that is your concern Garen, what I do in my spare time," Obi-Wan said hotly, glaring up at his friend. "Why do you need to know?"

"Because, maybe it might have something to do with it." Garen answered, waving his arms in the air as the transport bus came towards them, signalling it to make a stop. "I dunno. Maybe your conscious is telling you to talk about it with her."

"We already have!" Obi-Wan said, the anger rising in his voice. "I really don't think it's anyone's business but mine and hers!"

"So you do have feelings for her then, eh?," Garen said, triumph in his voice. Obi-Wan threw his hands into the air in surrender, and turned to the driver droid.

"We're going to the docks. How much?"

"Ten credits," The droid answered, and Obi-Wan took out the money, before handing it to him. The Transport Bus was empty bar a couple of people sitting at the back, no doubt gang members. They glanced up at Obi-Wan and Garen, before resuming what they were doing. Obi-Wan picked a seat close to the front, and placed his bag below his feet. Garen sat next to him, and did the same. "I mean, I don't want to make a joke about it." Garen said, continuing the conversation, much to Obi-Wan's displeasure. "What did Yoda say?"  
"Well, I'll cut a long story short." Obi-Wan said, trying to not sound bitter. "I went to him after I came back to the Temple, just to give him my report, and Mace Windu was there."  
Garen whistled, and Obi-Wan gazed at him, annoyed. "Sorry, continue,"

"Yoda was looking a bit annoyed, as was Mace, they made me sit down and tell them everything that had happened. Obviously, they might have sensed it." Obi-Wan could tell that the people at the back had went quiet, so he lowered his voice, making Garen lean towards him so he could hear. "Mace said that I had, basically broken the entire code in one night, and that, if it was up to him, I would have been kicked out the Order."

"What did you say to that?" Garen asked.

"Yoda decided that I had made a mistake, and mistakes happen. I have a feeling he might be going to see Satine as soon as I'm away from Coruscant, but, anyway, he let me stay." Obi-Wan gave a sigh, and leaned back in his seat. "I didn't say anything to them; I was actually waiting for them to tell me to pack my bags and leave the Order."

"But, you are a talented Jedi Obi-Wan," Garen pointed out. "Losing you would be the worst thing to happen in this War."

Obi-Wan nodded, as the bus stopped at where they were going to get off. Standing, they picked their bags up, and pulled their hood up, walking off the bus as quickly as they could. The ship was waiting in the docks just ahead of them, surrounded by supply boxes, and passengers, waiting to get one.

"Well," Garen muttered, "Looks like we have a long wait ahead," He indicated the long queue of people, already slowly getting aboard the ship.

"Yeah," Obi-Wan muttered back, and they walked towards the ship. "Should we use our ID, just in case?"

"I think we should," Garen answered, indicating the long line of people at the ticket office. "Our ship leaves in ten minutes, so I think we should get in the queue just now."

Obi-Wan and Garen ran forwards towards the ship, keeping their hands on their hoods to prevent them falling down. Finally, they joined behind a small family of Rodians, the youngest being just a toddler. The toddler stared up at them, as Garen began to fish out his ID card for the security droids at the end of the ramp to the ship, Obi-Wan already flicking his against the palm of his hands, staring at the massive Refugee ship.

"THERE THEY ARE!" A voice sounded.

Obi-Wan and Garen looked around, as eight men ran towards them, carrying staffs similar to the ones the Magna Droids carried. "There!" One was shouting, pointing at Obi-Wan. "He's the one Ithelius wants!"

**

* * *

**

**Oh no! Damn my imagination! lol**


	15. Jade returns

**No-one guessed this! No-one! Why is the world so cruel?****

* * *

**

**JADE RETURNS**

Obi-Wan stared at the men, as they jeered at him and Garen. The Leader walked forwards towards them, as the many passengers backed off from the ramp and hid behind boxes, forming a wide circle around the tow Jedi and the eight men. "Hello there Obi-Wan Kenobi," The Leader snarled at him, pulling two swords from his belt. "I have a little token I was told to show you!"

He flung something before their feet; a red scarf that Obi-Wan instantly recognised as Satine's. He picked it up, and held it in his hands, before looking up at the Leader. "What did you do to her!"

"Oh, she's safe." The Leader snarled. "For now. Why, she's with my Master, Ithelius, at his castle ." He turned to his men. "Get them!"

Obi-Wan and Garen ignited their sabres in a red glow, bearing their teeth as the men ran towards them. Obi-Wan parried the Leader, who was carrying two blades in his hands. His hood fell, letting the rain soak his hair. Garen was panting, as he fought the rest of them off. People were scarpering, trying to stay clear of the fighting. Obi-Wan parried the Leader's blades, and ended up back to back with him, he moved away, before getting kicked to the ground by the Leader.

"Obi-Wan!" Garen shouted, but he couldn't get to his friend while the men were fighting him. Obi-Wan raised his sabre before his chest, as the Leader brought his weapons down. Obi-Wan took the chance to kick him back, and flip over him. The Leader swung his weapon around, and Obi-Wan parried, stopping him striking his back. Suddenly, the Leader was thrown back, and Obi-Wan glanced behind him...

"JADE!" He cried, as a familiar Togruta ran towards him, red blade in her hand. Jade smiled at him, before launching herself at the Leader, impaling him instantly. Garen walked over, the other men dispatched. He smiled at her, as she extinguished her blade, and placed it back on her belt. "What...How?"

"Well," She said, smiling at him. "I'm here to give you a hand!"

"Obi, who is this lovely, beautiful Jedi before me?" Garen said, kissing Jade's hand, making her flush. Obi-Wan picked up Satine's scarf, touching the silk in his fingers. This didn't feel right; why would Jade be here if Satine was in trouble? Wouldn't she just contact him? If Ithelius knew about him and Satine (Which was unlikely), then wouldn't she just have to sort it out herself?

"Garen, stop it," Obi-Wan said, rolling his eyes, as he tried to clear his mind. "Jade Selina, meet Garen Muln, one of my oldest and closest friends. Garen, this is Jade, my father's padawan's daughter."  
"And she is a gorgeous one!" Garen said, making Jade giggle slightly. "But, before we forget, we better get on the ship before it takes off without us, eh?"

As they walked up the ramp, Obi-Wan tied Satine's scarf around his arm, as an item that he would remember her by. Obi-Wan said, "Jade. What are you doing here? I thought you were protecting Satine? That man just said that she was kidnapped!"

"I was," She answered, and showed him a bruise that was forming on her head. "He was lying; Satine is fine." Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. "She gave me that scarf for you; she heard that you were going on a mission that was potentially dangerous, and wanted me to give you something for good luck. That man stole it from me, because he recognised it as a scarf that she wore, and, obviously must have seen you with her, and realised that you were close friends. He punched me in the head, but I followed him as soon as he ran." She stopped, as they held up their ID to the droid (She just waved her hand, making it scan elsewhere), "But, Master Yoda wanted to talk to her, and he decided to stay. Yoda wanted me to get some real experience as a Jedi, so he sent me here. I arrived just now, and was going to get on the ship, and wait, when I saw you run into some difficulty."

"Nice," Garen said, as they sat at a table. "We will be glad of all the help we can get."

Jade nodded, but she shot a glance at Obi-Wan, who could tell something was wrong. "Jade, is...everything alright with Satine?"

"Oh, she's...coping." Jade answered, avoiding his eyes.

Obi-Wan shrugged, and glanced at Garen. Below them, the engines were beginning to fire up.

They were on their way to Corriban.

**END OF PART ONE**

**Nice and short conclusion to Part One. Part Two will be up soon, don't you worry! **


	16. PART TWO

**Part Two is going to be short, about four chapters, but full of action! Yay!**

**PART TWO**

**ABOARD THE SHIP**


	17. Encounter

**So, here we are. The first chapter to the next part! Quite long, hence the reason why this is going to be a short part. But still. REVIEWS!**

* * *

**ENCOUNTER**

Jade yawned widely, as the lights dimmed in their three bunked room, before pulling her blanket around her a bit more. Garen was snoring away, his tray empty before him, his head against the wall of the apartment, having abandoned his bed because it was too small for him. His sabre was clasped in his hand, ready to be ignited should anything happen. Obi-Wan was asleep as well, lying on his back with one arm behind his head, and the other on his chest, which rose and fell with each breath. Jade watched him shift slightly, turning to look the other way, before clutching the hard pillow below her head, and pushing it to the ground.

Yoda had appeared before she left for Coruscant, saying that he wanted to look out for Satine instead, and that Jade was to aid Obi-Wan in a mission that was potentially dangerous to him. Jade was comforted by Satine, who was beginning to show her pregnancy, and given her scarf before she left, to give to Obi-Wan so that he remembered her. The scan said that the baby was a girl, and Satine had already decided on a name for the Child when it was born.

Kiara-Wan Kenobi.

Jade had asked why she wanted the Child to take her father's name; they would need to keep a low profile, but Satine didn't want the Child to not know her father in some way, and, when she was ready and old enough, if the Clone Wars was finished, she would tell Obi-Wan, and then let the Child meet her father...

Jade stared at the man who did not know he was going to be a father, as he turned again, this time, to face her, still asleep. Satine had forbidden Jade to say anything to Obi-Wan, and she was going to live up that promise.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," A speaker sounded through the ship, startling Garen and Jade instantly. "We have passed through into the Corriban System; however, we are going to have a check by the Authorities for any criminals or pirates. We ask you to remain calm and cautious just in case."

Jade and Garen swapped glances, and Jade whispered, "Do you think we should worry?"

Garen nodded, "We don't know how Wide-spread the Disciples are here, they may have managed to get into the Authorities as well."

"Should we wake him up?" Jade asked, nodding to Obi-Wan, who was still asleep, not woken by the speaker's announcement. Garen shook his head however, and placed a finger to his lip.

"Stay here," He said quietly, "And I'll check the surroundings for anything unusual. Keep your comm. Link on, and if I'm not back here in fifteen minutes, wake Obi-Wan, and get to the ship's deck. I'll see what I can do here."

"Alright," Jade said, and she watched the massive man run out of their room, closing the door softly behind him. Below, she could hear the engines lower in volume, and the sounds of other ships coming towards the ship. Jade ditched her blanket and got up, taking her sabre from the small cupboard above her bed, keeping it tight in her hand. Checking the clock, she realised that Garen had been away for five minutes, and worry was starting to settle into her.

Pulling her head-tails behind her, she picked up her comm. Link, hoping to see it flashing or beeping to say that Garen was contacting her.

Nothing so far.

"Jade?" A tired voice sounded from behind her, and she looked around to see Obi-Wan sitting at the edge of his bed. "Where's Garen?"

"Something is going on," She said, glancing at the clock. "The Captain said that there are ships coming to check this one, but he's worried that it'll be the Disciples."

Obi-Wan bit his lip, and he glanced at the door, anxious for Garen to return. Just then, a comm. Link sounded through the room, and Jade rushed forwards, almost falling over the chair that Garen had recently vacated to check the situation above deck. "Hello?"

"Jade!" Garen's voice sounded through the speaker. "Get Obi-Wan and your things now! It's them!"

"What do you want us to do?" Jade asked, as Obi-Wan hurriedly grabbed his travel bag, Garen's and Jade's, handing her bag over to her.

"I want you to get to the View Deck, I'll meet you there, and we should head to the pods." Garen said. "I got to go, just in case they realise I'm contacting you to escape."

"Alright," Jade said, and she and Obi-Wan opened the door to their room, and rushed out, passing some frightened passengers that came from the opposite direction. Obi-Wan felt his side aching again, but kept moving, matching Jade's pace easily with no problem; she was not much taller than he was. Finally, they stopped in their tracks, as smoke issued down the corridor, causing their eyes to run and make them splutter. Obi-Wan grabbed Jade's hand, and pulled her to some stairs to their let, taking them both up to the next deck. The smoke thinned, and they relaxed slightly, pausing to catch their breaths and rub their streaming eyes.

"Where's Garen?" Obi-Wan finally asked, as they walked quickly through the empty corridor.

"I think he went to check things out. He wanted us to meet on the View Deck, and try and get a ride out of here."

Obi-Wan nodded, and he turned a right instantly, making Jade jump slightly as he pulled her along. "I don't get it." She muttered.

"Don't get what?"

"Just, something is not right here, that's what I don't get." Jade said, waving a hand, indicating the empty corridor they were walking down. "I mean, there is panic downstairs in the deck we just came from, but it's too quiet up here. Too quiet."

"I agree," Obi-Wan admitted, as they slowed their pace slightly, before going up some stairs as a shortcut to the next deck. Opening the fire-door, he poked his head out, and looked around, before motioning her to follow him. They moved quickly down the corridor using a small Force-Dash, and up the main stairs, leaving the fire-door open.

Just as a man wearing black rounded the corner. His red eyes caught the open fire-door, and he motioned to his three body-guards behind him. Holding his sabre in one hand, they approached it with caution, before flinging it open...

To reveal nothing.

"Ghost," The man said in a silky voice, his red eyes glancing back at a shadow that was slowly following them. "Can you smell him?"

Ghost sniffed the air, before smiling. "Yes. But he isn't alone. There's another with him, a young female to be exact, Shili species I believe."

"Move in the shadows," The man snarled. "Hold them as long as you can before I get there; the sooner we strike, the better."

Ghost disappeared into the shadows, following the scent of the two Jedi that he had picked up on.

Ithelius turned from the fire-door, and motioned to his men. "Follow me. Once Ghost has them, we will move in." As they headed down the corridor, they heard a scream, followed by a yell. Quickening their paces, Ithelius turned the corner first...

There was a Togruta girl standing, trying to push Ghost away from her. A man with auburn hair and a trimmed beard was coming towards them, drawing a sabre, its light a red-orange. Ithelius moved quickly, as the Man pushed Ghost against the wall, and turned towards them

Blue stared into red.

And, then, they were gone, running down the corridor, with Ithelius and his men in hot pursuit.

* * *

**REVIEWS!**


	18. A New Padawan

**A NEW PADAWAN**

Jade's legs were aching as she and Obi-Wan rushed up the stairs; moments later, they had been discovered by a Vampire that Obi-Wan instantly recognised as Ghost. He had managed to grab Jade, and, in the rush of the moment, Obi-Wan turned back to help her. Then he saw the four men.

One of them had stopped his Red eyes staring into his blue, as though searching for something.

Then, Obi-Wan had grabbed Jade by the arm, and pulled her away, leading them to the stairs that they were now running up. Obi-Wan was running three at a time, with Jade following him closely. They could hear the panting of the men as they gave chase, closing in on them. The door was just ahead...

"Get through that door!" Obi-Wan said hurriedly, pushing her through, turning to face the oncoming men. He raised his hands, and pushed the man closest to him. The man fell back, toppling down the stairs, tripping the other three and the Vampire as they came up the stairs towards them. Obi-Wan turned and shoved the door open, before closing it behind him. Signalling Jade to grab the fire-rope closest to them, she dragged it from its snug position against the wall and handed it to him. "Tie it around the handle and the banister!" Obi-Wan panted, and they instantly set to work, as the sound of feet began to echo up the stairs once more. With a massive thud, someone collided with the door, and someone shouted. "Ghost! Tear it to shreds!"

"Come on!" Jade shouted, grabbing Obi-Wan's hand and pulling him roughly down the corridor. Just one more deck to go, Obi-Wan kept telling himself, just one more to go.

They rushed up the steps, closing the door behind them as the other one they had tied began to buckle and bend under the sheer force of Ghost's fists. Obi-Wan slammed the fire door behind him, and leaned against it, panting, letting the pain deplete, before moving again. He had a stitch on the other side as well, which didn't help much either, and he was almost ready to collapse, dizzy as anything. Jade was the only one that kept moving him, kept telling him that he needed to keep moving. Satine's scarf was comforting him in a small way, telling him he needed to survive at all costs; but something else was telling him that she was hiding something from him...

"We're almost there," Jade said, breaking through his line of thought. "We're almost...Yes!"

They stopped outside the door to the flight deck, which was wide open, and walked in, collapsing near the worn couches that would usually house the members of the Criminal Groups on their way to collect work on other planets. Obi-Wan strode to one of the couches, and turned to Jade. "Contact...Garen. We...need to know...what's happening!"

Jade nodded, and turned to her comm. Link on her wrist. "Garen?" She asked, "Are you there?"

"Roger," Garen sounded from the other end. "You at the destination we agreed on?"

"Yes," Jade answered.

"Right, see you in five. I found a ship off this dump of a vessel, so we should make for that when I arrive."

Jade disconnected, and turned to Obi-Wan. "He's on his way in five minutes."

"That's Garen's way of saying an hour," Obi-Wan pointed out. "But, I guess he would make an exception this time."

Jade walked to the couch near him, and collapsed onto it. Obi-Wan joined her, setting his and Garen's bag down at his feet, with Jade following in salute. They sat in silence for a moment, before Jade asked, "Obi-Wan? What happens if a Vampire bites you?"

"Well," Obi-Wan said, frowning. "I'm not very clear. I think they can suck your blood, in all honesty, and I think I can recall Drex, Yoda's contact, saying that they can turn you into one of them if they don't take all the blood from you. Just one bite is probably all it takes."

"But, is there no antidote?" Jade asked, fear starting to rise in her voice.

"Well, possibly the venom of the Vampire could be brewed into an antidote." Obi-Wan said, trying his best to answer the question. "I'm the wrong person to ask about this Jade, I admit that much. I am skilled in basic healing methods, but that is it; healing poison wounds such as Vampire bites is too complex for me."

"Oh," Was all she said to that, and turned to look out at the glass, which showed a grey planet below them, with clouds swirling around the planet. Forests were visible on the surface, and Obi-Wan wondered if this planet was not as sinister as Garen made it out to be. "Garen is really late," Jade said, nodding at the clock. "It's been eight minutes."

"Like I said," Obi-Wan reminded her. "Garen works in hours, not minutes."

Jade nodded, and Obi-Wan had a sudden thought. "Jade?"

"Yup?" She said, looking towards him.

"Would you like to be my Padawan Learner?"

The question was sudden to him, and even Jade, whose green eyes widened, and her white marked eyebrows rose slightly with her. "Me?" She asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, smiling at her. "I think...I can learn from you, and you can learn from me. If you don't want to be or you want to think about it, I'll understand completely."

"I just thought," Jade said, still looking surprised. "I thought you would want someone younger than a twenty-year old Jedi? Plus, I," Her voice broke, and she looked at her hands, which were clasped firmly on her lap. "I don't want to lose someone else; I lost my mother because I was too slow to protect her from Stellandra. What, what if I mess up? What if I do something and you end up hurt? I.."

"Hush," Obi-Wan soothed her, and pulled her close, letting her place her face against his shoulder. "It was not your fault Lura was killed, understand? It was not your fault, do you understand? It. Was. Not. Your. Fault!"

Jade continued to sob into his shoulder, and Obi-Wan felt the left side of his tunic get steadily wetter as her tears mingled with the delicate fabric. "Stellandra tore both our families apart Jade," Obi-Wan said, stroking the back head-tail softly. "She killed your mother, and she killed my parents. I don't even know if my brother is still alive."

"How sweet," A cold voice sounded from behind them.

* * *

** Cliffy! **


	19. Bitten

**BITTEN**

Obi-Wan and Jade jumped to their feet, but, instantly, they were blasted back, as a small thermo-bomb exploded near them. Obi-Wan was thrown to the ground, his ears ringing, and his sabre rolling off somewhere else in the smoke. He could feel the vibrations of someone's feet on the ground, but they were not coming towards him. Something flashed as he gazed around, pushing himself to his hands and knees, and he saw Jade, holding her sabre like Anakin use to, with it above her head, its red blade reflecting against the wall. The attacker was the Vampire, but he was not alone; there was another man there, walking towards Obi-Wan rather calmly, and a smile coming to his face. He smiled, showing elongated canines like the Vampire leering over at Jade.

It was like watching a silent film, with their mouths moving and no sound coming out of them. Obi-Wan tackled the Vampire to the ground instantly, impaling him with his light-sabre, before dragging his blade across the Vampire's neck, slicing it off with ease. His ears were now returning to normal, and, as he made to stand, he heard Jade scream.

The Vampire had managed to knock her blade from her hand, and had bitten her arm, hard, strangling her at the same time. "NOOOOO!" Obi-Wan bellowed, as Jade fell to the ground. Obi-Wan tackled Ghost to the ground, breaking one of his fangs which were still impaled in Jade's arm. Obi-Wan struck him with his armoured hand, breaking his nose. Ghost kicked him, causing him to crash to the ground. Lights popped at the back of his eyes, as he smacked his head against the floor (Once more), and lay there, breathless and too dazed to do anything. "Now," Ghost said, kneeling beside him, and holding his arms to the ground. "I will finish what I should have done back on Coruscant!"

Obi-Wan watched, too dazed to do anything to stop him, as Ghost raised one of his hands, realising that Obi-Wan was unable to do anything to stop him, and pushed his chin back, exposing his neck. Obi-Wan gulped, and felt it slide down his throat and past his Adam's apple, making Ghost lick his lips eagerly. Obi-Wan began to struggle, but Ghost pinned him down with his inhuman strength too easily. Jade was lying on the ground, in pain, clutching her arm as it steadily bled on the floor, the fang the only thing to stop her from bleeding to her death. "Ah," Ghost said, smirking as he realised who Obi-Wan was staring at. "I see. You and her share a connection. Let me guess; Padawan?" He nodded at Jade. "And you must be her Master."

"Leave...her...alone!" Obi-Wan gasped; his side was sore from being thrown by the thermo-bomb, and Ghost seemed to realise this, and he smirked; he placed his hand against Obi-Wan's side, causing him to yelp slightly.

"Well well well!" He said, lifting the side of Obi-Wan's tunic, revealing the scar. "Ithelius would be pleased about this my friend; the one he is hunting is injured!"

Obi-Wan and Jade exchanged a glance of comfort to each other; Jade was starting to have spasms in her limbs, and her red skin was starting to lose some of its scarlet colour. Ghost, fortunately, had his eyes on Obi-Wan, and he turned his face to look at him. "Right. I believe I held back long enough, don't you?"

He pulled Obi-Wan's chest armour off with ease, and threw it against the floor. Obi-Wan could feel his strength returning, and Ghost seemed to sense that, because he grabbed Obi-Wan by the hair, and raised his head off the ground, before slamming it back against the ground. Obi-Wan felt more pain shoot up the back of his head, and gasped in surprise, as lights popped before his eyes again. Ghost smirked, licking his canines once more, and pulled Obi-Wan's high-collar under-tunic down, revealing his bare shoulder. "I am going to enjoy this," Ghost opened his mouth close to Obi-Wan's neck, the points of his canines touching his skin, ready to break it...

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Ghost hissed, as someone large and blonde grabbed him from behind. The Vampire squirmed in the person's grasp, and made to try and bit the person. "Oh no you don't!" The person roared, and he flung Ghost, making him crash through the window. The suction started instantly, but, as soon as it did, a barrier came down, stopping anyone moving within a second. Obi-Wan took some steady breaths, and touched the spot where Ghost had almost pierced his skin. It was not pierced in any way, which was a good sign...

"Jade!" Obi-Wan shouted, and he ran towards her, collapsing at her side. She was panting now, and looked on the verge of having a fit. Her once green eyes were turning red.

She was becoming a Vampire.


	20. Crash Landing

**CRASH LANDING**

"Obi-Wan," Garen said, kneeling next to him. "She still has a chance!"

Obi-Wan didn't listen to him; he held Jade close to him, holding her head against his chest in desperation. No, he wasn't going to lose another person he cared so much about. He lost so much already.

"Please Obi-Wan," Garen was pleading with him now. "Shili blood is the only non-medical cure for Vampire Venom! She still has a chance! She needs to fight it!"

Obi-Wan rocked on his knees, holding Jade close, as she began to twitch a bit more violently, her eyes darting from him to Garen and back. Obi-Wan whispered words to her, words of comfort, through his midi-Chlorians, and hers seemed to answer back, trying to break through the Venom that was beginning to kill her cells off...

"Obi-Wan," She muttered against his chest, and he looked down at her. Jade was staring up at him; one of her eyes was red, and the other was green. "I...do want...to...be your padawan."

"Oh Jade," Obi-Wan sobbed, his tears dripping onto her curved head-horns and down her head-tails. "I will be glad to have you as my padawan. No matter what you become."

Jade smiled against his chest, but then began to flail in his arms, as her body began to fight; the Shili blood was working its wonders against the Venom now. Obi-Wan clung tightly to her, as she began to scream in pain, the Venom receding.

"No," She was muttering. "No...Leave her alone!"

"Jade," Obi-Wan said soothingly. "Jade, it's okay!"

"Leave her alone!" Jade shouted at him, pushing him away now. "Leave her! You won't harm her!"

"Jade!" Obi-Wan said, moving towards her again, but Garen stopped him. "Garen, get off me!"

"Obi-Wan, she's fighting it!" Garen said instantly, holding his arms behind his back, knowing that this was the only way to hold his friend back. "You will have to leave her!"

"I'm not leaving her alone for the Disciples to get her!" Obi-Wan shouted at him.

"Leave Kiara alone!" Jade was screaming at them. "Leave her!"

Kiara? Obi-Wan thought to himself. Who is Kiara?

Jade suddenly stopped convulsing, and she lay on the floor, panting and sweating. Obi-Wan felt Garen loosen his arms, and ran to her. Jade's eyes were closed, and she was taking small breaths, as though she was trying to get her lungs to work again. Obi-Wan stared around, and found her sabre lying a few feet off. Garen instantly went and picked it up, handing it to Obi-Wan. He stared at it; it was the same sabre he made for her, and lent it to her for his mission on Mandalore. Obi-Wan clicked it onto his belt next to his own sabre, and turned to Garen, "We need to get out of here Garen, have you found a ship?"

"Yes," He answered. "I think it's their ship, but it's better than nothing, and an escape pod."

"Alright," Obi-Wan said, and he grunted as he heaved Jade over his shoulders. His side ached again, and he gave a hiss of pain. Garen instantly took Jade, and pulled her over his shoulder instead. "Garen!"

"I know she is your padawan," Garen told him harshly, "But you are in no fit state to carry her. If we get in a fight, we need your agility to win it Obi,"

"Garen!" Obi-Wan said, as he picked up their bags. "You have strength on your side! It would be better if you fight instead of me!"

"Tough," Garen said, and he started to walk towards the door. Obi-Wan muttered curses under his breath, and pulled the three bags over his shoulder, making him uncomfortable as ever. They walked quickly towards the door, and turned right. Garen was taking massive strides, causing Obi-Wan to almost run a bit to keep up. "Who were those guys?"

"Vampires," Obi-Wan said, "The one you threw out the window has a certain interest in drinking my blood. The other one that has no head, I managed to decapitate in no time."

Garen nodded, and hoisted Jade a bit better on his shoulders. They continued in silence for a while, and Garen instantly said, "We're here,"

The door opened, and revealed, to Obi-Wan's surprise, three massive black ships, looking like the ones they used for only four passengers each, with the wings that could revolve around it when it got into the air. Obi-Wan walked towards one of the ships. The ramp lowered for them instantly, and they ran up it. Obi-Wan dropped the bags on the floor and ran to the control panel, and fired the engines up instantly. Garen laid Jade on one of the seats, and strapped her in tight and snug with the belt. Obi-Wan took the steering handles, and turned the ship upwards, making the wings spin back into place. Garen rushed to the seat next to him, and strapped himself in, taking the other steering handle and activated the firing system. "The shields are up at maximum," He announced, as they flew out of the hanger.

"That's good," Obi-Wan said.

As usual, he spoke too soon.

The ship rocked, as two fighters appeared behind them. "Damn!" Garen shouted, as a beeper sounded through the ship. "We lost our shields!"

Obi-Wan flicked some switches, activating the weapons system on the ship. "I'll fire," Obi-Wan said instantly, "You fly!"

"Gotcha!" Garen cried, and he pulled the steering handles to the left, causing the ship to spin, narrowly missing a missile that came towards them. Obi-Wan flicked the last switch, activating the twin guns. Garen flipped the ship, so that they ended up behind one of the attacking ships. Obi-Wan pressed the buttons on his steering handles.

An explosion rocked their ship as he managed to strike the ship in front. "Lucky I'm a good shot!" Obi-Wan said, smirking at Garen. Garen rolled his eyes, and turned his attention to the planet below.

"Right," He said, "Time for a landing I suppose!"

Suddenly, an explosion rocked their ship, and smoke appeared from the right side of their ship. Another problem to worry about, Obi-Wan thought bitterly.

There was a beeping noise, and Garen swore. "We lost our shield generators!"

"Blast!" Obi-Wan cried, as another explosion rocked their ship.

"Looks like we're going for a crash landing buddy," Garen announced, and he pulled the handles towards him. "Hold on!"

Obi-Wan felt the gravity force of the planet grab their ship, pulling it faster to its surface. Panic was beginning to rise through his body, as the ship entered the atmosphere, causing it to smoke even more than before. Obi-Wan stared up, as the ship crashed through some trees, shattering the window and covering them in glass instantly. Obi-Wan held his arms up, covering his face as the glass ripped parts of his tunic, and the top of his head ached as the glass scratched him instantly. Blood slowly ran down the side of his face, and he lowered his arms.

"Garen!" He shouted.

Garen was covered in blood as well, and he grabbed the steering handles, desperately trying to get the ship under control...

Pain rushed through his body...

Absolute pain, as the ship struck the ground with such intensity that he was thrown from his seat.

And then, everything went black...

** END OF PART TWO**

**Ah! Forgive me! Let me get some more chapters written up, and then I'll post Part Three up for you!**


	21. PART THREE

**PART THREE**

** CORRIBAN**


	22. Survival

** New Part, New chapter! Anywyas, forgive me for the short Part Two. This one will be extraaaaa long! REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

**

SURVIVAL

The wreck was smoking, fire still sparking away on some of the ruined metal. Trees were bent double, others were lying on the ground, broken and battered by the ship that had crashed through them. The ground was torn in a way, the grass stripped bare, and the soil beneath was everywhere.

On one heap of metal, a red-gloved hand was visible, slightly blooded from the crash. The fingers twitched.

In a slight heave that got the metal to fall off her, a Togruta girl crawled out, the side of her face blooded, and her clothes ripped slightly. She touched her face wound, before wincing at the pain, and getting, shakily, to her feet. The Togruta stared around, coughing slightly to rid her lungs of the debris that had settled in them. "Master?" She gasped, looking around the wreckage. "Master!"

He was no-where to be seen, and, slowly, she headed towards one of the metal heaps, trying to sense him at all costs. Jade stared around, biting her already swollen lip, as she tried to find any indication of Obi-Wan being close by, and whether he had survived.

Her eyes found an arm, clothed in black.

Jade rushed forwards, and instantly began moving the metal trapping the person beneath it. She caught sight of Blonde hair, and instantly said, "Garen!"

"Un," He replied, his face covered in small cuts. He opened his eyes, and blinked at her. "W're O'-Wa'?" He asked, his voice low and rasping, signalling the extent of his injuries.

"I don't know," Jade answered, looking around the wreckage for any sign of auburn hair, or another person that may be trapped. "Let's get you away from the wreckage, and to somewhere that's safer, and then I'll come back and see if I can find Obi-Wan, alright?"

"Un," Garen repeated, and Jade pulled him from the metal, making him grunt slightly. She pulled him to a fallen tree, and laid him against it. Garen went limp as soon as he touched the wood, and held his arm, which was twisted at a weird angle, and placed his head back against the tree. Jade ran shakily back to the wreckage, and began to look around for any indication that Obi-Wan was close to her. Come on, she thought angrily to herself, he's your Master. You should sense him!

Her instincts told her to go right, so she did, walking towards a metal heap that seemed to be humming with Force Energy. She slowly began lifting bits of metal off the top, and stopped when she saw a tuff of auburn hair. "OBI-WAN!" She cried, and she instantly shoved more bits of metal off him. There he was, unconscious, with a head wound, and some scratches on his face, but the front of his tunic was ripped, revealing the injuries below. Jade lifted him out carefully, and pulled him away to where Garen now sat, cracking his dislocated arm back into place, making him give a gasp of pain.

"Is...He...alright?" He asked her, as she lay Obi-Wan next to him.

"I don't know." Jade answered, staring at her Master that lay at her knees. Her sabre was slung on his belt, next to his. "What happened?"

"You...were...unconscious," Garen told her. "I...carried...you."

"I think I know that much," Jade said, pushing Obi-Wan's fringe off his face and back; he was alright at least, just battered, and with a head wound. "But, we should be dead! No-one, not even the greatest pilots in the Galaxy, could survive that, even us with the force on our side!"

"Force...Shield," Garen said, and he nodded at Obi-Wan. "He...did it...before. When...he...was fighting...Durge."

Jade took a deep breath, and said, "Right, so, he engulfed us with this shield, and protected us and him? Wow."

"Yes," Garen gasped. "Wow."

Jade stared around, looking for some indication that there was a village near them, or a lone hut that they could use as a healing area for their injuries; strolling around a planet with serious injuries was not the best idea, and, with her being the only one that could probably walk, it didn't help much there either. And she was not going to leave them both alone. "There has to be someone, or a village, that's close to here," She said urgently to Garen. "Anything?"

"I...can't...remember." Garen answered her, frowning slightly as he tried to remember; he had been on Corriban before. "I...think it's...just forests...and nothing more,"

Jade tried to keep her temper under control, as she stared at Garen; time was running out, and she had no idea if Obi-Wan had internal bleeding or not, and, if he did, that meant he would surely die. Jade turned back to Obi-Wan, before saying, "Can you walk Garen?"

"I...can...try," He answered, and he pulled himself up, only to have his legs give way and fall back onto the ground with a thump. Jade bit her lip again, worries starting to settle in; they had to get moving, and fast. "Suppose...you...should...go and see...if...someone is around,"

"I don't want to leave you without some way to defend yourself," Jade told him, "And I am not leaving my Master. Maybe, we can send out a distress signal on our comm. Link, and see if anyone picks it up?"

"Risky...but...worth...a...shot!" Garen said, and she turned to her comm. Link. Out of everything that had survived in the crash, it was still good as new, which was both fortunate and odd. She pressed it instantly, and whispered, "Hello? Is there anyone there? Trace this, and please, send a medic. We have two injured; one not so serious, the other critical. And hurry!"

She let it beep into the air, and sat against the tree, next to Garen, as clouds began to gather over the hills, where she could see a fort in the distance.

* * *

**Uh oh! Guess who lives in that Fort! **


	23. Captured

**OMG! HOW MANY REVIEWS HAVE I GOT? *Clicks button to post this, and faints***

* * *

**CAPTURED**

Ithelius smiled, as the message that his men had picked up was played once more through his ears. So, they had survived. What a lucky trio they were, well, not so lucky soon. He had lost his dearest friend Ghost, when they picked him up, drifting in space, frozen, but, right now, the Mad Doctor was trying to get some Venom for him to use and help Ghost rise again.

"...We have two injured; one not so serious, the other critical..."

Ithelius signalled to his captain, and he strode forwards, his helmet covering his face, and bowed. "Yes my Lord Ithelius?"

"Send out a party of twenty men." Ithelius commanded. "Bring them back to me, alive."

"Yes sir." The captain said, and he bowed, before walking off, his metal armoured shoes vibrating off the walls. Ithelius relaxed back into his seat, and caressed his sabre hilt; if Kenobi arrived here, he would kill him instantly.

He would show him no mercy.

* * *

Garen coughed, as Jade tended to the fire near them. The comm. Link was still beeping away on the ground. Moments later, she had moved Obi-Wan into a tent she had fashioned out of their blankets, held up by bits of wood. Garen had tried to heal his friend, but, due to whatever injuries he had, his strength had waned before he even tried to do anything. He was too exhausted to do anything.

Jade, on the other hand, was on her feet, running around to try and find them food and water. She had disappeared earlier for about half an hour, and returned carrying some animals she had managed to kill, along with some fruits that she must have picked from the trees. Right now, she had been making a stew out of the meat and the fruits she had gathered. Her eyes kept darting to Obi-Wan, who was still unconscious, as he lay in his make-shift tent. "I'm worried Garen," She finally said. "I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry Jade," Garen said to her, leaning over and patting her shoulder. "He's tough. He'll pull through."

"But," Jade said, her voice beginning to break. "He _has_ to survive. Not just for me, but for others as well; Anakin, Ahsoka, you and the Order. Even Satine."

"I know," Garen said calmly. "Here, let me finish this stew. You go and see if he'll come around, and give him some water."

Jade nodded, and handed him the stirring spoon. Picking up the metal she had managed to mould into a flask and filled with water, she walked towards the tent, and ducked into it, almost getting her head-horns tangled in the fabric. She knelt by Obi-Wan's head, and placed a hand on his chest and on his head. His chest rose and fell in shallow breaths, and his fever, which had risen before she left to get food, was not dimming down. None the less, she tried to wake him, shaking him lightly as she could without causing further damage to his injuries. "Come on Master," She begged him. "Please, wake up."

"Jade?" Garen's voice sounded from outside. "You better get out here!"

Jade could hear the sound of speeder bikes, and she backed out of the tent, when Garen gave a roar of pain. The water spilled into the grass next to Obi-Wan's head.

His eyelids fluttered, and slowly opened, before closing again.

* * *

As soon as Jade got out of the tent, and made towards Garen, she was grabbed from behind by a pair of strong arms. There were at least twenty men, including the one holding her. Two had Garen at gun-point, and the others were standing, looking around. One looked like the Captain, wearing a fur shoulder pad on his jacket. He smiled at Jade as she came closer, her efforts to struggle ceasing almost immediately. "Well, that's two," He said, turning to the others. "Where's the third?"

"We don't know sir," Someone said, but another person cried. "There, in the tent!"

Jade and Garen swapped looks of terror, as three men walked past her towards the tent. They held their breaths...

"Nothing," One man said, as the three came back. "Nobody there. Might have been a camping tent."

"But the message said that there were two injured!" The Captain snarled at him. "The Togruta freak does not look seriously injured, and this big blonde brute is not looking on the verge of death, so where is the third?" Jade and Garen swapped glances of confusion and terror once more; if Obi-Wan was not in the tent, then where was he?

"Sir!" Someone yelled, and there was the sound of a struggle. Jade felt her heart melt, as the man threw Obi-Wan at the Captain's feet.

"Thought you could get away did you?" The Captain snarled, kicking him in the chest. "Well, nice try!"

Obi-Wan groaned loudly, as his blue eyes found Jade and Garen. Jade tore herself from the captor's arms, and ran towards him, as he fell forwards again. She grabbed his shoulders, and held him close to her. "I'm here Master," She said in a low and comforting voice. "I'm here."

"Am...I...glad to see...you," He muttered to her, and she placed her hand on his forehead; he was still rather warm. A little too warm.

"Right!" The Captain called. "Let's get these three on our speeder bikes! There have been reports of the Kio folk in the woods, so we'll go separately. You three," He pointed at people in the shadows. "Take the blonde one, and go now."

They nodded, and, with a stammer of protest from Garen, they pulled him onto one of the bikes, and rode off, leaving Obi-Wan and Jade amongst the men. Obi-Wan raised his head, and asked. "Who...exactly...are...you?"

"We're the Disciples," The Captain snarled at him. "Now, shut up. You four," He pointed at four others. "Will take the Togruta girl, and leave in five minutes. The more we confuse the Kio rats, the better. I will take the weak man, and the rest of you will follow, understood?"

"Yes sir," They echoed, and Jade was instantly pulled away from Obi-Wan, while the Captain grabbed him. Obi-Wan didn't even bother to struggle against him, as the Captain laid him on a stretcher that they had obviously brought with them. One man stepped on Jade's comm. Link, stopping the signal instantly.

"Right!" The Captain's voice sounded above Obi-Wan. "You lot, get going!" The sound of four bikes came to Obi-Wan's ears, and Jade's useless struggles to get free started to fade away. "Right, now, let's get going!"

The bike started beneath him, and, almost as soon as it did, he was being carried away.

But, in the shadows, unknown to them, was a mounted man. The Narglatch snarled beneath him, as he used his laser pointer to signal to the others, also mounted. And, then, they were gone, in a second.


	24. Rescue

**RESCUE**

Obi-Wan slept most of the way, despite the fact that he was possibly on his way to his death. The Disciples seemed to not be concerned that he was asleep; maybe they had a sense of honour, letting Obi-Wan have some sleep before he faced his fate at the fort. The Captain stared at his sleeping form, wondering how a good person could deserve something as terrible as what Ithelius had in store for him.

The Captain pushed a button on his bike, andwatched as the speeders carrying the Togruta girl slowed, until they were next to him. He signalled for them to stop, and slowed his speeder bike down until it came to a stop. He gazed one last time at the Man in the stretcher, and turned to the other Disciples; they were looking confused at him. "Sir?" One asked, turning towards him. "Should we not proceed to the Fort?"

"You know," The Captain said, his voice now becoming high. "I really hate that!"

"Sir?" Another man asked, looking at him uncertainly. "What is the matter with your voice?"

The Captain rolled their eyes, and pulled a Naboo blaster from their belt, and shot the man instantly in the chest, making him fall to the ground. The other members of the Disciples were too shocked to realise what had actually happened.

Until they heard a massive roar.

Out of the trees, twelve massive male Narglatch came towards them, bearing two men on their backs. A crossbow twanged, and a Disciple fell to the ground, a bolt sticking out of their chest. The Captain revved their engine, and turned the bike away towards the trees, as the Narglatch pounced on some of the members, grabbing them in their massive jaws. There were cries from the attackers, as some of their men fell from the Narglatch. But the beasts were so specially trained, that they just growled at the person that shot their rider, and went for them, grabbing their speeder in their mouth, and then clawing the person who had done it.

* * *

Jade screamed loudly as one Narglatch swiped her captive off his bike, before turning to her. Its black eyes glanced confused at her, unaware that a Disciple member was ready to stab it...

The beast howled in pain, as the knife went into its flank. Jade leapt over the beast, and struck the man in the face, making him fall from his bike. The Narglatch stared at her, as she turned towards it. She whispered some words to it, and it lowered its ears, coming towards her. Then it snarled, pushing her to the ground, and attacking a Disciple that was coming up from behind...

"FLEE!" Someone shouted. "THERE'S TOO MANY!"

Thebikes sounded through the screams of the skirmish, and the remaining members of the Disciples fled. "After them!" A man shouted, and he led five riders after them, their growls fading in the darkness. Jade watched as the Narglatch that she had saved came towards her, and nuzzled her arm. She stroked its furry head, watching its spikes rustled in comfort as she did so. The Narglatch tugged at her already ripped trousers, trying to pull her away to where people were beginning to gather around the speeder, which still bore the rider that was the Captain of the Disciples. Jade strode through the crowd, not caring that the rest of the Narglatch were growling, as though they could sense what she was planning to do...

"You!" Jade snarled at him, and she made to slap the Captain, but their hand stopped her. It was not masculine; it was, soft and...

Feminine.

The Captain pulled their helmet off, revealing strawberry blonde hair that fell in long curls down her shoulders. Her skin was pale, with some freckles on her cheeks, and her green eyes shone vibrant and clear. She smiled at her, white straight teeth; she looked like a model she was so pretty, and looked as old as Obi-Wan.

"Nice to see you," She said, her voice soft and comforting, but there was a sign of authority behind it. "I'm Melody."

"Jade,"

"Well Jade," Melody said, and she indicated the Man that was beginning to come around from his sleep. "Your Jedi friend went unconscious when he fell asleep, and I think he may have some bleeding inside."

"We have to go my Lady," A man with black hair said, his brown eyes staring at Obi-Wan as he managed to open his eyes. "Before they come back with reinforcements."

"Don't worry; Sugi will be here soon enough,"

"Why do you trust that Bounty Hunter Meoldy?" The same man demanded. "She is a Zabrak! One of them was a Sith!"

"And one was a Jedi!" Melody countered her voice angry. "Right now, we need to get Obi-Wan to safety!"

"Wait!" Jade interrupted, before the man could argue. "How do you know who he is?"

Melody smiled at her, before saying, "We are the Council of Kio. Set up by Johnni-Fain Kenobi, five years before Obi-Wan's birth. It was a way to counter the Disciples." She suddenly stopped. "We better not talk about such things out in the open. We'll take you to our hideout, and get our top medics to look at Obi-Wan."

"Please," Jade said her voice desperate. "He's my Master. You have to protect him; I can't lose someone else I care about."

"Sugi is on her way; she'll take him on her ride," Melody said, as she revved the bike slightly. "In fact, here she comes now!"

There was a growl from the bushes, and a Narglatch appeared, carrying a pale Zabrak, with purple hair. She had the gadgets a Bounty Hunter would have, clasped onto her belt. Her tattooed face stretched into a smile, as she hopped down from the Narglatch. "Melody!" She said, and her smile fell as she noticed the Jedi lying on the stretcher. "You're kidding me, right?"

"You two have met?" Jade asked, looking at her unconscious Master and then at the Zabrak.

"Yes, on Felucia, when we were helping the Silia Farmers against the Pirates." Sugi said, and she glanced at Melody. "Where to now?"

"We need to get to the Hideout," Melody said. "I don't know how long he'll hold up." Melody said quickly.

"I'll take him," Sugi said, as they heard the sound of bikes vibrating through the trees. "They're on their way."

Melody nodded, and two men helped Obi-Wan off the stretcher, and onto the Narglatch that Sugi was riding on. The Zabrak jumped on with ease onto it's back, just as Jade said, "Wait! Why do you have to take him?"

"I go across Country. It'll be more difficult for them to get me." Sugi said, holding Obi-Wan straight in front of her, her arm around his waist. "It's safer, and easier for Karuk to evade them." To show his opinion, Karuk growled, and shook his head.

"Be careful," Melody said, as Sugi tugged at Karuk's reins. He growled, and turned towards the trees. "We'll try and hold them back as best as we can."

Jade watched Obi-Wan's face turn a bit paler than usual, before drawing her light-sabre, and igniting it; the bikes were getting closer. Sugi tugged at the reins, and the massive Narglatch bounded through the trees.


	25. Flight to the Hideout

** Run run! I recovered from my little faint earlier! Yay!**

**

* * *

**

FLIGHT TO THE HIDEOUT

Sugi pushed Karuk to his maximum, his massive claws scrapping the ground, leaving massive claw marks. Obi-Wan's head fell back on her shoulder, but she ignored him, trying to get Karuk to go faster. The sounds of battle were beginning to echo through the woods, and she heard someone shout, "FIND THE BOUNTY HUNTER!"

Sugi heard some bikes come up from behind, and pushed Karuk through a small stream, his claws soaking instantly. He growled, as he sipped slightly on the pebbles, before leaping out from the stream. The bikes were getting closer...

A blaster shot exploded near Karuk's claw, making him roar in fear. Sugi kept him moving, reaching towards Obi-Wan's belt, and clasping his sabre. She ignited it, and turned towards the bikes that were coming towards them, gathering speed. She deflected a blaster bolt on the Orange-Red blade, making it strike the bike's front, causing the rider to get thrown onto the ground. Sugi dug her heels into Karuk's sides, and he growled his stride longer and quicker. Karuk snapped as a Disciple leapt onto his back. "Karuk!" Sugi cried staring at the man slowly climbing up Karuk's back...

Karuk leapt through the air, his feather-ended tail wiping the air in a crack, and he struck the ground hard, making the man lose his grip, and slid back down, grabbing his tail quickly. Karuk snarled, and Sugi looked back, taking her blaster gun and aiming it for the man as he made to clamber back onto Karuk's flank. The shot struck the man's shoulder, making him fall off. She risked a glance to see how many were left; there were three of them.

"Karuk!" She cried. "Evasive!"

Karuk darted to the right, weaving into the forest, making them stop their bikes and turn them to follow. Keep going, Sugi thought to herself, just keep going!

Karuk seemed to sense her anxiety, and increased his pace. He bounded towards a tree, making Sugi panic. "No Karuk!" She screamed, as he increased his pace, a bike closing in on them...

Karuk jumped, landing on the side of the tree, before bouncing off it again, leaping over the bikes...

There was a yell, and an explosion, as two of the bikes collided with the tree. Karuk stopped, gave a satisfied snort, and continued on, racing up the hill, and through to the opening in the trees, where an open landscape was visible. Sugi dug her heels into his sides again, and he increased his pace once more.

"Nearly there," She told Obi-Wan, trying to comfort the man, knowing that he probably would not hear her anyone. "We're almost there Jedi, don't worry.

Karuk suddenly flew forwards, as the sound of a blaster rang through the air. Sugi felt Obi-Wan fly from her grip, landing feet away from her. Karuk rolled on the ground, and Sugi felt his weight on her legs, as he landed on top. The sound of feet hitting the ground caused her to look up...

Ithelius smiled at her, igniting his sabre in a deadly glow, as he said, "Hello there Bounty Hunter. Might I say, I am really surprised that they managed to recruit you to their cause. At what price?"

Sugi groaned, as Karuk's weight began to make her legs go numb. "No price," She managed to gasp.

Ithelius laughed, and turned to the unconscious form of Obi-Wan, as he lay on his side, his arm below his head. "Now," He said, twirling the blade in his hand. "Let's see what damage I can do to him!"

Sugi heard Karuk give a snarl of pain, and his weight shifted, and she instantly pulled her legs from under his body. Karuk gave another snarl of pain, as she pulled her pistol from her belt, and took careful aim...

Ithelius turned to her, and raised his hand. An invisible force surrounded her neck, choking her instantly. The pistol clattered to the ground. Ithelius lifted her off the ground, and came towards her, smirking, "You're pathetic Zabrak!"

Sugi tried to speak, but her throat was so closed up by the force that she was struggling to breathe. She could see Obi-Wan lift his head, his skin pale, his eyes looking drained. His sabre lay feet away, and he was slowly inching towards it, ready to use it when he needed to. Sugi turned her eyes back to Ithelius, as he gazed fondly at her. "I could offer you a payment if you just...step aside."

"No!" She managed to gasp. "I'd rather die!"

"THAT can be arranged my dear," Ithelius snarled.

There was the sound of a sabre getting ignited, and he dropped her, turning to smirk at Obi-Wan, who had his sabre in his hand, which was shaking delicately. Ithelius laughed, as Obi-Wan tried and failed to get to his feet. "Well then Kenobi," Ithelius said the laughter still on his voice. "Let's see how good you really are!"

Obi-Wan was shaking, as Ithelius came towards him, but, before he could strike, his hand lost its grip on his sabre, and he fell to his knees, and then collapsed backwards, landing on the grass softly. Ithelius was laughing, coming towards him, but Obi-Wan could do nothing but lay there, his impaled lung giving out waves of pain. He could not roll onto his side, and he tried to drag himself back, watching as Ithelius came towards him...

He suddenly screamed, as a blaster shot took his shoulder, making him fall to the ground. In a snarl, Karuk pinned Ithelius down with both his claws, growling at the Sith, as he began to summon his sabre. Sugi appeared in Obi-Wan's vision, and he smiled at her. "I...never...thanked you...for that...ride!"

"You don't have to thank me for the ride Jedi," She said, helping him up. "Karuk! We need to move, get over here!"

Karuk growled, and placed his snout under Itheius, flipping him through the air, before running towards her. Ithelius had summoned his sabre into his good hand, and ignited it. Sugi shoved Obi-Wan onto Karuk's back, before climbing on as well. "GO!" She cried, slapping Karuk's flank, making him move instantly away. Obi-Wan managed to reach around, and, using the force, summoned his sabre back to his hand.

Ithelius smiled, ignoring his injured shoulder. And then, he did something that he had never done before.

He laughed.

* * *

***Shivers* And it ain't even cold outside!**


	26. Introduce some Bait

**Congrats to Rothy(My nickname for her/him) for getting the Owen question right, and the first person to get this right! Here's your cookie! *Throws an imaginary cookie* HE IS OBI'S BROTHER!**

* * *

**INTRODUCE SOME BAIT**

Jade dispatched the last of the Disciples Raiding Party, and turned, holding her sabre high in case someone from the woods jumped out and attacked them. Melody raised her hand, and the rest of the Council of Kio relaxed, but held their breath, just in case something happened. The Narglatch snorted a few times, before she said, "I think that's them all."

Jade relaxed, but her Force Senses had extended a few more feet from where they were standing into the forest, searching for anyone that was hidden. Finally, she extinguished her sabre, and placed it back on her belt, before running to the Narglatch that she had rescued earlier. It placed its snort against her arm, and she caressed the top of its armoured head, making it give a low purr. "I need to get to my Master,"

"I understand," Melody said, nodding. "Friedan knows the way; he'll take you straight to the hideout."

Jade watched as the Narglatch lowered himself, and waited for her to clamber onto his back, but she hesitated. Friedan snorted, before tripping her up from behind with his tail, causing her fall forwards onto the beast's back. It snorted in laughter, and the members of the Council chortled. Melody slapped the Narglatch's flank, and he rushed off, with Jade clinging on for dear life to its many spikes coming from its armoured head.

She ducked some branches that came to close to her head, and pressed her face close to the beast's shoulders, hoping that, soon, it would arrive at the hide-out, and stop, before she felt the urge to throw-up. The beast was snorting now, pushing itself faster and faster to where they needed to go.

A branch scratched her cheek, and she gave a hiss of pain. But the beast did not slow its pace, preferring to take the hiss of pain as a signal of an attack, and quickened instantly, but she stroked his head, whispering that she was alright. The Narglatch purred again, but didn't slow its pace, as it crashed through the trees.

Jade felt tired all of a sudden, and she laid her head against the Narglatch's back, between its massive shoulder blades. Closing her eyes, she fell slowly into a sleep.

* * *

"Atu!" Sugi cried, dragging Obi-Wan off the Narglatch. They were surrounded by other members of the Council, and, right now, they were muttering, pointing at the man that she had in her arms. "ATU!"

A Twi'lek pushed to the front, saw the injured Jedi, and shouted, "GET ME A STRETCHER! NOW!"

Two humans rushed forwards, and, with ease, they lifted the Jedi onto the stretcher, and carried him away. Sugi rushed with them, ignoring Atu's attempts to try and get her to another healer, and she clasped the Jedi's hand tightly, stroking it, removing the blood that had dried on his skin. Almost there, she thought, trying to calm herself. "Sugi" Atu's voice sounded through her head. "You need to stay out here. He's going into X-ray, just to check for any broken bones."

"I can't leave him."

"Melody's orders," Atu said instantly, "She has sent his apprentice to the Hideout on Friedan; they'll be arriving shortly. Plus, we can't let anything happen to you in the chamber when we take the images, just in case."

Sugi bit her lip, and watched as the two other healers lifted Obi-Wan onto an operating table, before taking a knife, and cutting the front of his tunic off, revealing a muscular body before her. She flushed, and looked away, as a breathing mask was placed over his mouth and nose. He had fallen unconscious again before she arrived, and she suspected he had internal bleeding. "What do you suppose is wrong with him?" She asked Atu.

"We can't know for certain until the images are taken," He answered. "We better get behind the screen, Sugi." The healers were signalling that they were starting the X-rays, and they retreated into a small compartment just off the chamber. A machine lowered itself down to the Jedi, and, slowly, moved down his body, scanning his whole form in an instant, before moving back up his body. It retreated back, and the healers signalled to them that it was safe. "Over here," Atu said, pointing at a screen near a table.

Sugi approached it too, and Atu sat on the seat before the screen, moving a laser pen towards the screen. A full body picture was visible on the screen, revealing the bone beneath. Atu paused his screen pen a few times, frowning, but, finally, he hesitated. "What's wrong?" Sugi asked, as he gave a gasp.

"One of his lungs has been punctured by a broken rib." He said, and he instantly got up. "We must operate immediately if we are to save his life; he is losing so much blood."

Sugi made to follow, but Atu held her back, as he and the other healers rushed Obi-Wan out of the room, and towards a more enclosed room at the other side. Sugi sat in the seat, staring at the picture of Obi-Wan's body.

"Who are you?" A voice sounded from behind, and she jumped, grabbing her pistol, pointing it at a blood-red coloured Togruta, with white markings stretching from her mouth, down her neck and to her shoulders. Parts of her head-tails were missing, and scars were present on parts of her body. "Who are you?" She repeated, her hand twitching to her sabre, slung on her belt.

"I'm Sugi," Sugi said instantly, and she replaced her pistol back on her belt. "I just brought in Master Kenobi. They X-rayed him just now; he has a punctured lung."

"No!" The Togruta said, and she made to run into the X-ray room, but Sugi leapt up and grabbed her just in time. "Let me go! He's my Master!"

"Listen to me. They are operating just now as we speak! They may save him, and you can't go barging in there demanding to see him!" Sugi told her. "We have to hope!"

The Togruta nodded, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "Hush," Sugi said, patting her on the back; she had no experience with crying, having not seen anyone cry herself.

"I need him alive." The Torguta moaned. "I need him!"

"Shush. What's your name?"

"Jade," She answered, "Jade Selina."

"Nice to meet you Jade," Sugi said, and she guided her to the seat she had vacated. "Let's calm down now, shall we? He'll be fine."

Jade rubbed her eyes, before muttering, "I hope so."

* * *

Ithelius gave a hiss, as the Mad Doctor dabbed at his shoulder with some ointment, before stitching it up. Ithelius flexed his muscles, and the Mad Doctor tutted, before cutting the remainder of the thread. "Done done," He said, smiling at him. "Free to go! Go!"

"Thank you Mad Doctor," Ithelius said, patting the old man on the shoulder, before pulling a black shirt over him. "I was this close. This close!" He held up his hand, his finger and thumb almost touching. "This close to getting him! Before that blaster Bounty Hunter shot me!"

"Ah," The Mad Doctor said, patting his shoulder in sympathy (His good shoulder that is). "Get him next time. Next Time."

"Yes, and now, we have some leverage," Ithelius said, smirking. He had acquired two people that he could use to get at Kenobi no problem. "How about, we meet our little bait?"

The Mad Doctor cackled, and Ithelius shouted, "Bring him in!"

The door opened, and three men carrying blasters entered, and then there were two men following behind them, carrying a large blonde hair man in their arms. The man was injured, but Ithelius had been told that he had put up a fight when he had been brought here. "So," Ithelius sneered at him. "Tell me your name!"

He didn't say anything, so he kicked him in the stomach.

"Garen!" He cried, wincing at the pain.

"And where is your friend?"

Garen didn't say anything, so Ithelius kicked him again. "Tell me!"

"He's safe. From you!"

"Not for long," Ithelius said, smirking. "I have managed to put a tracking device on the beast that had attacked me, and, soon, we will be heading towards their hide-out, but not right now, however much I want to kill them. If my plan goes well, Kenobi will take the bait, and my Vampire friend, Ghost, will take him down."

"Obi-Wan isn't a fool!" Garen yelled at him.

"Oh, but I have something important to him," Ithelius snarled, and he nodded at one of the guards. They walked out, and then, a few seconds later, he dragged a man back with him. His brown hair was unwashed, but his mahogany eyes still retained some of the defiance that Ithelius was determind to beat out of him. "Garen, I believe you will recognise this man as soon as you look at him."

Garen stared at the brown haired man; the similarities were phenomenal. "No!" He said, turning back to stare at Ithelius. "No!"

"Oh yes," Ithelius said, his smile getting wider. "Garen, say hello to Owen, the leader of the Council of Kio. Also known as Owen Kenobi, the older brother of Obi-Wan Kenobi."


	27. Bret Kenobi

**BRET KENOBI**

Jade sat by her Master's side, watching as he slept soundly, his dreams not plagued by nightmares. The operation had been a success according to the healers; they had managed to sort his rib, and re-seal his lung, but there was a chance that he could suffer long term side-effects, one being shortness of breath, and pains in his chest when it got too much to cope for him. But, they were certain he would make a full recovery. Jade placed her hand over his, and gave it a tight squeeze, watching her Master's eyes flutter slightly. He still had the breathing mask over his nose and mouth, just to help strengthen the lung back up again, but they said he was able to breathe without aid, and still eat and drink normally. As for Garen, Melody had found no trace of him; it was obvious that he was taken to Ithelius' castle, but there was something else that Melody was worried about, but she couldn't quite pin what the problem was.

Jade felt sleepy, but she tried to keep her head up, willing her Master to wake, so that she could talk to him, and stay awake herself. But his soft breathing was like a lullaby to her ears, and she placed her head down on the bed, and closed her eyes for a moment. It was so peaceful...

She heard a chuckle, and shot up, staring at Obi-Wan. He was awake now, and he was smiling away at her, obviously knowing that she had fallen asleep in no time at all. "Go get some rest," He said, pulling his mask down so he could speak properly.

"I'm not leaving your side," Jade told him, clasping his hand a bit tighter. Obi-Wan flinched, and she said, "Had a nice sleep?"

"Yes. For once, it wasn't riddled with Nightmares."

Jade smiled at him, before removing her hand from his, and reaching to a plate wrapped up, still warm. She pulled the sheet off it, and said, "Melody told me to give you this as soon as you wake," She pulled a bed table over and placed the plate of hot food on it. "The Healers also say you need to eat to keep your strength up." She flushed slightly. "I can help you, if you want me to."

"To spare you the embarrassment of spoon-feeding your Master," Obi-Wan chuckled. "I'll eat with my good hand just now."

"It's okay, just say and I'll..."

Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder, and said, "Right now, you look ready to drop off. I think you need some sleep more than anything else Jade. Go and get a blanket, and camp in here. I'll eat while you rest."

"I just don't want to take my eye off you for a second," Jade muttered, gazing at her hands, clasped on the sheets.

"Jade," Obi-Wan said, his voice low and comforting. "I'm not going anywhere. Just go and get some rest. When I'm done, I'll buzz you, alright?"

Jade nodded, and stood, watching as Obi-Wan took the first bite of food from his plate.

Then the door burst open.

Jade jumped, and Obi-Wan dropped his fork, as a brown haired boy with green eyes and freckles rushed in. Before anyone could stop him, he leapt through the air after a hover ball, and crashed, instead, into Obi-Wan's chest. Jade grabbed him instantly, and pulled the boy away from him, as Obi-Wan coughed a few times. "WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT- Oh," Jade said, staring at the boy.

He looked about eight, and he was oddly familiar...

"BRET!" A familiar voice sounded, and Melody appeared, her strawberry coloured hair flapping behind her. "If I find you're disturbing our visitors, I will-oh," She stopped, realising that Obi-Wan was awake, and that Jade was holding the boy by the collar of his shirt. "I am really sorry," She said, and Jade released him. The boy rushed over to Melody, and hid behind her legs. "It's just, Bret is really adventurous."

"That's...fine!" Obi-Wan managed to gasp. He smiled at the boy, and the child flushed, before saying, in the most adorable voice that melted Jade's heart.

"You look like my daddy!" He said, pointing at Obi-Wan.

"Pft, your daddy a Jedi?" Melody said, tickling the boy slightly. "Now go on, and play with Sugi will you?"

"Yes mamma," The boy sighed, pouting his lips, before running off. Obi-Wan waited until he was gone, before turning to Melody and saying, "Sorry, you have me at a disadvantage. Who exactly are you?"

"Melody, a member of the Council of Kio," She answered, shaking his hand that he had extended towards her. "I am also the Wife of the leader, and the mother of Bret, who you have just seen."

"Am I right in saying that my brother is part of the Council?" Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In shortness, yes," Melody answered. "But, he was not seen for six years; we don't know if he's dead or alive."

"Well, there's a question I wanted to ask you," Jade interrupted, ignoring Obi-Wan as he attempted to cut across her. "Who is that Boy's father? I mean," She turned to look at Obi-Wan. "Do you not notice how he looks kind of like you Master?"

Melody suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "You're on the right track, but...like I said; your brother has been missing for six years. As has been the father of Bret."

Jade was looking confused, but Obi-Wan instantly understood. "I'm an Uncle? That's...New."

"Wait," Jade said, staring at her Master and then at Melody. "You mean that...Obi-Wan is Bret's uncle?"

"Indeed," Obi-Wan snorted. "I can't believe that myself. I thought Owen was dead!"

"Wait," Jade said again, frowning. "How do you know your brother's name?"

"I occasionally had dreams when I was younger about him." Obi-Wan confessed. "Where _is_ Owen exactly?"

"That's what we don't know," Melody said, "We last got a message from his scouting party six years ago, and, when he failed to come back, we went looking for him; Bret was only a year old at the time. When we arrived, we found bodies, but Owen wasn't amongst them." She took a deep breath. "So, we assumed that he was kidnapped by the Disciples."

"You don't seem to be trying to find him," Jade muttered.

"Well, actually, that was the plan." Melody told her a bit harshly. "Owen wanted to get captured; he was going to infiltrate the Fort, and find a way in for us! It's just...they found him before he could do anything."

There was a knock on the door, and a man poked his head in. "My Lady?"

"Yes?" Melody said to him, sounding impatient.

"A Jedi has arrived, with blonde hair. He says he managed to escape from the Disciples."

"What is his condition?" Melody demanded.

"He has some scrapes and bruises. And he also says his name is Garen Muln."

Obi-Wan and Jade exchanged panicked glances. "Garen!" Obi-Wan finally said, and, instantly, he got out of his bed, ignoring the pang of pain that went through his body from his chest and arm, and rushed out the door.


	28. A Decoy

**A DECOY**

"Garen!" Obi-Wan yelled, as the familiar blonde hair came into his view. "Garen, are you alright?"

The man turned towards him, and smiled. His face was cut slightly, obviously where the glass had struck him on the impact. His clothes were torn, but, apart from the scratches, he was alright. He watched as his friend stopped before him, before saying, "Hey Obi."

Obi-Wan smirked, and punched his friend's arm playfully. Garen punched him back softly, before they tackled each other. "Obi-Wan!" Jade shouted, and he got up, wincing in pain from his sore arm and side. "You know fine well that you can't just run off with a life-threatening injury!"

"Last I checked, Jade, I was your Master," Obi-Wan smirked, and he walked towards her.

"I know, but, as your padawan, I need to look out for you!" Jade said crossly, folding her arms over her chest. "Nice to see you Garen," She added, smiling at him.

"Likewise," He answered, walking towards them. The other members of the Council were watching them warily, holding their guns tightly. The Narglatches were growling slightly, as though they sensed something was not right. "Is there something I can get to eat?"

"Yeah," Jade said, taking his hand. "I'll take you to the Mess. Master," She said, addressing Obi-Wan now. "I don't think Melody will be happy if you don't return back to your bed to rest, don't you?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and smiled at Garen. "See you later buddy."

"See ya!" Garen said smiling as Obi-Wan walked away. He turned to Jade. "Well, shall we get to the Mess, my friend's gorgeous Padawan?"

Jade giggled, and she took his arm, walking with him to the Mess.

* * *

Ghost was very unsure that this would work, but, to his surprise, the plan that Ithelius had given him, actually work. As he held the Togruta's arm, he couldn't help but smile widely. "What?" Jade asked, glancing at him.

"Nothing, my dear," Ghost answered, using the Jedi's voice to answer her question. "I am just glad I am back here, with you and Obi-Wan."

"I'm glad too, Garen." Jade said, her eyes low. "We missed you."

Ghost felt colour rise to his cheeks; the padawan and the Jedi must share a close bond, despite the fact that they only knew each other for a short period of time. Thanks to the Mad Doctor, Ghost could keep this deception up without having to drink the Jedi's blood for long periods of time. Just with a simple blood filter around his neck would do. Jade took his hand, and led him into a quiet room lined with benches and tables. There were droids serving at the other end, spooning hot meals to people's plates. Ghost sniffed the air slightly; he needed to get on with what he needed to do.

Jade walked away from him towards a Zabrak female, sitting on her own, leaving Ghost alone by the door. They smiled at each other, and Jade sat before her, and, in not time, they were chatting away like old friends.

_Stick to the plan Ghost,_ Ithelius' voice rang through his ears. _Get moving._

Ghost moved away from the Mess, and towards the end of the corridor. Time to remove the deception. He pulled the necklace off, and dropped it to the ground, before stepping on it. Moving into the shadows, he placed the first charge, and set it. Smirking, he moved, watching it beep away, not noticed by a pair of men that had walked past. Stupid humans, he thought, never seeing what is right under their noses.

He set the next charge, and moved effortlessly and silently through the shadows.

* * *

Something was wrong. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Something was not right.

Obi-Wan frowned, as the Force told him something was out of place. He stood there, staring out at the trees, wondering what was making him uneasy. Bret was playing in the corner, flying his toy ship through the air with his hands. Melody was sitting, reading a data pad, frowning also, "Something is definitely out of place," She agreed with his mind.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered, sitting by her. "It's...not like Sith to let someone walk away like that." He turned to watch Bret, as he got up and walked towards him. "What about Bret? Will you take him into hiding?"

"There isn't much choice in that matter," Melody sighed, placing her data pad on her lap. "I need to keep him safe, because, it doesn't look like his father is coming back home and his uncle looks as though he isn't going to have any children soon."

"I told you, the code forbids me to have children, or even going into a relationship!" Obi-Wan scolded her, trying to ignore Satine's scarf; he refused to remove it from his arm and, after the operation, he had to convince the healers that it was important to him. "If I did have children, I would know about it!"

"Yeah," Melody snorted, standing up. "Now do you realise why Owen has not talked to you in years?"

"I dread to think," Obi-Wan said under his breath.

"Owen hates you for what happened. He blames you." Melody snapped at him. "He hates that the family was torn apart at your birth!"

"I had a feeling that I was not welcome here, when I woke up," Obi-Wan shot at her. "If you want me to leave, I'll contact Master Yoda, and tell him I'll be on the next ship back."

He stood for good measure, and walked towards the door. But, suddenly, Melody grabbed his wrist. "I'm sorry," She muttered. "I should not have said those things to you Obi-Wan. It's hard, raising a child alone."

"I have had some experience in that matter, Melody," Obi-Wan said, staring at her.

"Oh, really?" She demanded.

"Really," Obi-Wan shot at her. "I had a padawan before Jade. I raised and trained him since he was twelve years old, and he has grown into a fine man. I could not be more proud of him than anything else."

"I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"Know?" He finished for her. She was looking upset, but he was in no mood to offer words of comfort, or even hug someone that needed it; he was unsettled, and he needed to find the reason for it. "Next time, Melody, you need to be careful what you say."

"I understand," Melody said, turning away from him. "Owen would scold me for saying those things to you."

Obi-Wan sighed, and said, "What is he like Melody?"

"He's kind and gentle, Obi-Wan," She answered, her eyes becoming dreamy. "He was there when I gave birth to Bret, and he took care of him for a while. When he left, he didn't want to go and leave us alone, but he had no choice."

"He sounds like a good husband, and father," Obi-Wan said, his voice starting to break slightly; he had never known his brother properly, and, by the way Melody was speaking about him, he decided that maybe he was the protective, gentle brother he had imagined him to be. "But, I have no recollection of him in my Child-hood, we were always separated."

Melody smiled at him, but, before he could say anything, Jade appeared at the door, panting. "Have...you...seen...Garen?" She was saying.

"No, I thought he was with you?" Obi-Wan said, and the unsettled feeling he had increased.

"He was, but then he disappeared." Jade said, and she held out something in her hand. It was a blood-red necklace, broken as though someone had stepped on it. "Then I found this."

Obi-Wan took it into his hands, and peered at it. He walked to the window, using the light to illuminate it a bit better. Jade and Melody joined him, staring down at it. Liquid was dripping from the broken glass, and Obi-Wan placed his finger against it, soaking some on his finger. "What is it?" Melody asked, holding her son close to her legs, as he wandered over.

Obi-Wan stared at it, and, before Jade could stop him, tasted it on the tip of his tongue. He screwed his face up, and then sneezed. "It tastes like an overdose of Iron." He confirmed, staring at the liquid in the glass necklace. "Liquid-based, with iron. Red. It can only be..." He paled.

"Blood," A voice sounded from behind, and, with a click, the door closed.

They turned, and Obi-Wan found himself staring, once again, at Ghost, the Vampire. And he was pointing a blaster at Obi-Wan's chest, holding a detonator in his other hand.

* * *

**Bah! I hate Ghost! He really spoils everything!**


	29. The Disciples

**THE DISCIPLES**

Obi-Wan stared at Ghost, as the Vampire walked towards him, his eyes on him, and him only. The Vampire smirked, before saying, "I told Ithelius."  
"Told him what, exactly?" Obi-Wan demanded, his hand twitching to Jade's sabre next to him. "That I was injured? Oh yeah, I'm all better now. No pains for a while now."

"Doesn't matter," Ghost snarled at him. "You had better come with me, Kenobi, or I will blow this base, with everyone in it, sky high."

"Oh, so you don't leave me with much choice now, do you?" Obi-Wan snapped at him, sneaking Jade's sabre into the under-shirt sleeve under his tunic. "Well, I suppose my Negotiating skills won't help us much in this situation now will it?"

"I suppose not," Ghost snarled, coming towards him. "Now, come with me, quietly, and I'll not blow up the base. Fair deal, don't you?"

"How do you know that I won't call for anyone to come and help him?" Melody demanded. "Oh, yeah, because you Vampires don't think straight, do you?"

"So, you must be Owen's squeeze," Ghost hissed at her, and Bret shivered delicately behind his mother's legs. "And look! He has a baby!"

"I'm not a baby," Bret murmured behind his mother, staring at the Vampire with green eyes.

Ghost chortled, before turning back to Obi-Wan. "Come along Kenobi, Ithelius is not a patient man, is he?"

"I suppose I have no choice, do I?" Obi-Wan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Alright, I'll come with you."

Jade stared at him in disbelief; how could he give up so easily? But, there was something more to Obi-Wan's voice that seemed to spark some bravery into her. She touched her belt, where her sabre and Obi-Wan's would be slung, and struggled to hide a gasp.

Obi-Wan's sabre was gone!

_I have it,_ Obi-Wan told her through their mental bond. _I trust you to be responsible now, Jade. This is where you need to prove that you are a capable Jedi._

_Yes Master,_ Jade told him through their bond. He hugged her, touching her bare arms, hoping that his plan was going to work.

Ghost was beckoning towards him, and Obi-Wan walked forwards. Ghost grabbed Obi-Wan around the neck, and held the blaster against his head. "Don't follow me," He snarled at Melody and Jade, "Or the place gets blown up, understood?"

Jade nodded, and, watching in horror, saw her Master get dragged away, unable to do anything to help him.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Obi-Wan muttered, as Ghost pulled him off the speeder they had 'borrowed' (Which acquired Ghost shooting some innocent men), and towards a massive wooden door. He was tired now, and, rather irritated. Ghost knocked the door, and, with a massive creak, they opened to reveal a massive seven-foot man, with a face like a troll. Obi-Wan tried hard to not vomit, but the bile rose in his throat. Swallowing quickly, he found himself thrusted forwards over the threshold, into a massive entrance, with a broken stair-case. The troll snorted at him, before leading him and Ghost towards the stairs. Obi-Wan glanced around, as many hooded figures stopped to look at him, whispering in a menacing way, their voices vibrating around the hall. Ghost grabbed a pair of binders from the troll, and turned to Obi-Wan. "Hold out your hands, and no funny business, right?"

Obi-Wan scowled, and held out his hands. Ghost tied the binders extra tight around his already sore wrists, before pushing him up the stairs, the troll following close behind him. Obi-Wan was then led down a lit corridor, with an awful smell (Which did not belong to the troll), coming from one end of the corridor. Wrinkling his nose, he allowed Ghost to lead him through the corridor; he only then realised that they had attracted a crowd, following closely behind them.

Obi-Wan could feel his sabre rubbing against his arm, hidden neatly under his under-shirt. He still felt quite unprotected, even with his shin and shoulder armour, along with his gauntlets. His chest was bear apart from his tunic and his under-shirt. Ghost hissed as some Vampires came towards them, looking at Obi-Wan rather hungrily. "Leave him!" He snarled. "He's going to Ithelius!"

Many of the other Disciples were now jeering, realising who this was. Obi-Wan felt someone spit at him, coming from an old Man, who no doubt had been hunting Obi-Wan when he was a child. Obi-Wan reached up, and wiped it away, still walking, following Ghost to where he knew that he was going to die.

They came to a set of doors, and, with ease, Ghost opened the double doors. Obi-Wan stared at the hall, bathed in light. There were sixteen guards, all carrying guns. Two people were kneeling on the ground; one was cut, and the other looked like he had never seen daylight.

"Obi!" Owen shouted, trying to get to his feet, but his guard smacked him back down, placing the gun at his head. Garen was staring at him, his mouth hanging open in surprise at his best friend.

_All part of the plan_, Obi-Wan thought to himself. He glanced at the clock present on the wall; even though they were bad guys, they still had a clock to tell them the time.

Or tell them when to torture.

There was a man, standing, with his back to Obi-Wan, and, when he turned, he smiled at Obi-Wan, his red eyes shining with triumph. He descended the steps, a hunched man coming with him, one eye staring at Obi-Wan with a mixture of hate and fear. "Him!" He was saying, pointing at Obi-Wan. "It's him! Him!"

"Dear Obi-Wan Kenobi," Ithelius said, smiling widely, opening his arms wide. "Welcome, to my humble home."

"Ithelius," Obi-Wan said curtly, nodding at him.

Ithelius smirked, before walking towards him, staring Obi-Wan straight in the eye. "Thanks to Ghost here, I have you. And now, you are in a room full of murderers. A lamb amongst the wolves."

"A rather careless Lamb," Obi-Wan agreed, nodding. Ithelius smiled, and, noticing the scar above Obi-Wan's scar above his eye. Then, without warning, he kicked him to the ground. Obi-Wan just screwed his face in pain, as he lay there, just waiting for the blow to come.

"Now, I believe that there are people in here that remember you Obi-Wan," Ithelius said, squatting next to him. "And your brother, might I like to add." He smiled at Owen, who was struggling in his captor's grip. "But, I think there are many here who have wanted, and tried, to kill you, but failed." He pushed Obi-Wan's fringe from his eyes, before making him look up at him. "So, I think we should let them have a shot at you, don't you?"

Obi-Wan heard him move away, but the hunched man came towards him, brandishing a knife in his hand, and, behind him, was some old men, glaring at the defenceless Jedi lying before them.

"Here we go again," Obi-Wan sighed.

* * *

**Nearly finished...*Pants* Nearly finished... **


	30. Shili Blood

**SHILI BLOOD**

Obi-Wan was dragged to his feet, as some of the Disciples pulled him up effortlessly. Nearly there, Obi-Wan thought, staring at the clock. Nearly there.

He felt his sabre slide into his hand, and he gripped it, watching as the old men came towards him, ready to attack. Obi-Wan glanced at Garen, and nodded. The other Jedi frowned, and nodded, realising what he wanted him to do. His fists were clenched, and he and Owen swapped a glance. Obi-Wan held the cold hilt of his sabre, and, in an instant, ignited it.

The orange blade cut through the binders instantly, and he moved, throwing another sabre towards Garen, who summoned it instantly to his hand. There was a gasp, and the man holding Garen was thrown back, as Owen moved quickly, grabbing the blaster in his hand, and using it to shoot at some of the Disciples. Obi-Wan turned to face the men coming towards him, raising his blade above his head in his soseru stance, as the troll came towards him, ready to attack. Ithelius suddenly stopped them, holding up his hand. "Well," He said admiration in his voice. "A very neat trick there Obi-Wan. Sadly, this is short lived."

"I wouldn't count on that, Ithelius," Obi-Wan shouted at him, backing off slowly. How could he be scared of these old men? "Why don't we both settle this? Rather than have innocent men lose their lives."

"Oh, I couldn't agree more," Ithelius snarled at him. "I have two hundred members here, and there are only three of you!"

Owen shared a glance with his younger brother, and Obi-Wan could see the defeat in his eyes. No, he wanted to shout, they are not beaten yet. "I tire of this," Ithelius said, boredom in his voice. "Ghost, attack him. Spill his blood for all I care."

Ghost smiled at Obi-Wan, and the other members of the Disciples backed off, giving them a wide circle for them to manoeuvre in. Obi-Wan watched as Ghost circled him, licking his lips eagerly. Gritting his teeth, Obi-Wan tried to remember what Yoda had told him about Vampires, but, unfortunately, he could not recall what he had said. He waited, and, when Ghost struck, he was not prepared.

Ghost was so fast that he managed to disarm Obi-Wan before he could blink. Obi-Wan dodged Ghost's swipes at him, blocking him as best as he could with his arms. Hand to hand combat was his only way to stop him now, with his sabre lying feet away. Ghost moved effortlessly, trying to sink his teeth into Obi-Wan by any means possible, but, with a quick Force-Dash, Obi-Wan was able to evade each attempt to bite him. Speed, that's what Yoda had said. Speed was the only way to kill a Vampire.

Ghost was starting to get irritated, the anger plain on his face. Obi-Wan smacked his fist into Ghost's face, before rushing to his fallen sabre, diving across the floor as Ghost managed to get to his feet. But the Vampire kicked it away, moving quickly towards it. Grabbing Obi-Wan by the collar of his tunic, he flung him through the air. His reflexes still as strong as ever, Obi-Wan somersaulted through the air, and landed in a crouch, watching as the Vampire raced towards him, a blur to his vision. Obi-Wan tried to focus the force, trying to slow him down, but the cold hand grabbed him around the neck, and threw him into the ground. Obi-Wan kicked him over, but he managed to get to his feet, glancing back at the Jedi, as he struggled to his feet.

"Are you tired Baby Kenobi?" He jeered at him, watching the man panting before him. The Disciples were jeering, clapping and calling their comrade to continue on with the fight. Ghost was coming towards him, and Obi-Wan could see only one way to stop him; he was going to have to get bitten. Fight fire with fire; become a Vampire, to defeat a Vampire.

It was risky though, as he used the force to dodge Ghost once more. I might not be the same if it happens, he thought to himself. Ghost isn't trying to bite me, unless it is sucking my blood. He felt the spot where Ghost nearly managed to bite him on the ship tingle. A bite to the neck should make it quick.

Ghost leapt for him, and Obi-Wan acted; when Ghost grabbed him, pinning him to the ground, Obi-Wan exposed his neck.

"NOOOOO!" Owen screamed.

The pain was extraordinary, and he couldn't help but shout in pain. Pushing Ghost away from him, he fell to his knees, as the venom roared through his body in a massive flame. He was getting dizzy, and keeled over onto his side, before lying on his back, gasping as the venom moved from his neck towards his heart. Ghost was approaching him slowly, smiling at him. Obi-Wan felt his cells roar in pain, but his midi-chlorians seemed to be fighting back, yet, he was able to stand, the venom still surging through his body.

The pain was stoping, and he felt different. Every breath he took, he smelled desire to sink his teeth into the nearest person. No, he resisted, and leapt for Ghost instead. Just before he was about to strike him, he called his sabre towards him, igniting it instantly...

Ghost's head fell to the floor, and he stood there, holding his sabre away from his body, eyes closed, and his arm over his chest, like he did when he had first thought he had beaten Durge. He extinguished his blade, and opened his eyes, turning to Ithelius. "Happy?"

Ithelius was glaring at him, grabbing his sabre from his belt. But, he smiled, and said, "Well, now that you are becoming a Vampire, Obi-Wan, I guess that means you belong to me!"

"Not quite!" Obi-Wan hissed through his elongated canines, and he pulled a vial of blood, connected to a small needle. There were shocked expressions all around, as he pressed the vial against his neck, and injected the blood into him.

"Shili blood!" Garen gasped, holding the guard in his arms a bit tighter.

"What?" Owen asked, staring around at him.

"It's the only non-medical cure for Vampire Venom!"

Obi-Wan had injected it out of Jade, when he had hugged her, in secret. It was painless, and she hardly noticed it, but, as the blood raced through his veins, his body was on fire again. He fell to the ground, feeling the venom recede. Staring up at Ithelius, he smirked, panting, as the human side came back, and his midi-chlorians were whispering to him again. He had not yet went through the transformation when he had decapitated Ghost, and, now, he was returning to normal.

"GET HIM!" Ithelius screamed, and, out of no-where, the troll grabbed Obi-Wan from behind, holding his arms up and dangling him before everyone. Ithelius walked towards him, and snarled. "I'm not going to bother with you Kenobi. I'm going to let those that have suffered kill you now!"

The Disciples were coming towards him, drawing blasters and knives.

"Stop, you will." A familiar voice sounded from the doors.

Master Yoda, with Jade behind him, was walking towards them, a fire in their eyes, and sabres ignited.

* * *

**Yay! HE'S BACK! No Anakin to save the day! **


	31. Falling

**FALLING**

"Leave him alone!" Jade cried, he eyes full of panic at her defenceless Master.

"Or what?" A random Disciple shouted back at her. They were beginning to move towards Yoda and Jade, their eyes full of hatred and thirst for murder. Jade just watched as Yoda gave a sigh, and say, "Rush into things, you humans do."

"What did he say?" Someone shouted. Obi-Wan watched as the Disciples came closer to Yoda and Jade, before glancing back at the troll, and, realising it was distracted, he struggled slightly. The troll wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's own, and pinned him close to his body. The smell was horrific, as it wafted into Obi-Wan's nostrils, making him gag loudly. The Disciples, were too preoccupied with the two new-comers that they failed to see five people come up behind the ones that Garen and Owen had managed to pin down, with a tap, Sugi managed to get Garen's attention, and winked, before she stared around. The diversion was working.

"Or what?" The same Disciples snarled at Yoda. Yoda just smiled, and said. "Or this!"

The windows exploded inwards, and, out of no-where Clones appeared through the windows, their blaster firing at any Disciples that there was. The troll holding Obi-Wan dropped him to the ground, and he landed hard on his feet, before falling forwards. Sugi ran towards him, and helped him over to Garen and Owen, keeping his head low from the blaster fire that was beginning to roar through the hall. Owen stood when they came closer, and, without warning, shoved his brother to the ground. "Prat."

"Sorry?"

Owen curled his hands into fists, and repeated. "You are such a Prat, you know that?"

Obi-Wan got up, and said, "What did I do exactly?"

"Split Mum and Dad up for one. I never got to see Mum a lot because of you. Plus, Dad was so critical!" Owen snarled at him.

"It's not my fault!" Obi-Wan snapped back at him. "This is blasted Stellandra's fault! How can you blame me for something that had been going on before we were born?"

"Easy!" Owen shouted over the battle. He was pulled down by Garen as a blaster shot came towards his head. "She hunted you! You tore our family apart!"

Obi-Wan shook his head, and said, "I don't have time for this Owen! Ithelius is somewhere around here, and, if he escapes, we won't have any peace! We need to find him and fast!"

Garen got up, and said, "Aright Buddy, where we going to look? He's not here, so..."

Obi-Wan ducked a blaster shot, and glanced around. Where could he be?

"Over here Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan spung around, and, with horror, watched as Ithelius grabbed Owen from behind, holding his sabre to his throat. There was a sort of triumph in his eyes, as he slowly dragged Owen back with him, towards a door in the wall. Obi-Wan ignited his sabre, and pointed it at him. "Let him go Ithelius!"

"Then come alone, with me and your brother. We have matters we need to...discuss!" Ithelius snarled, his red eyes staring at Garen. Obi-Wan held out his hand as Garen made to move towards them, and shook his head.

"It's okay," He muttered. "I've got this. Go help Yoda and Jade."

Garen nodded, and rushed off, Sugi and the other members of the Council running after him. Obi-Wan turned to Ithelius, and followed slowly, as the Sith walked backwards through the door, and down the corridor.

* * *

Obi-Wan felt anger claw his heart, as he followed Ithelius closely. Owen was willing himself to not struggle in his hands, in case he got burnt by the sabre's blade. Staring up at his younger brother, he had a pained look in his eyes. Obi-Wan ignored it, remembering everything that Qui-Gon had taught him about hostage situations; ignore your feelings, Obi-Wan, and focus on trying to save the hostage, and not your personal status.

If Obi-Wan had to strike Ithelius, he needed to kill his own Brother to get to him. Ithelius seemed to realize this, because he said, "Will you spill your own blood to get to me Kenobi? A Jedi who turns into a Murderer will always be a murderer."

They were climbing so steps now, and Obi-Wan felt eerie all of a sudden. The smell of wood struck his nose, and something glittered above his head; bells. They were walking into a clock tower, the wind howling through the massive metal bells and the rafters, making it feel as though it was Halloween.

Ithelius had, suddenly, disappeared on entry, and Obi-Wan glanced around, holding his sabre before him. There were so many paths that he could have disappeared down, and, following his instincts, he walked forwards, the force helping him scan for anything that was out of place or wrong. He heard a creak somewhere, and jumped, but, gathering himself quickly, he turned at the sound to look behind him.

Nothing.

There were some stairs ahead, and, slowly, he jumped up instead of walking up them, which would have left him open for an attack. Some muffled sounds were coming from close by, and he ran towards them, his sabre ready for attack.

It was Owen, tied to a banister close to the window, where he could see the forests of Corriban stretch for miles. Obi-Wan rushed towards him, and pulled the mouth bind down. "Owen, where is he?"

Owen's eyes were wide, and he shouted, "Behind you!"

Pain rose through Obi-Wan's skull, as something hard and metal struck him from behind. His sabre rolled away from his hand, stopping in the groove at the window. He tried to clamber back to his feet, but Ithelius grabbed him, and threw him violently against the edge of the balcony.

There was a hundred foot drop below.

Ithelius smiled at him, as Obi-Wan struggled, his fist pressing too hard against his oesophagus. "Well, since you took my mother's life, Kenobi, I might as well take your." He turned to Owen, and smiled. "Then, when he's gone, I'll come back and finish you off, and, possibly, go after your son, Owen. Bret. What a nice name to put on a headstone."

"No!" Owen cried at him. "No! Leave my son alone!"

Rage rose through Obi-Wan's body; no-one threatened his nephew and his brother like that. He grabbed the grapple hook tied securely around his belt, and, with instinct telling him this was his only weapon, he drove it through Ithelius' side. Ithelius roared in pain, and shoved him over the side. Obi-Wan yanked on the rope, and, with a cracking noise as he broke through the banister, Ithelius fell with him.

Obi-Wan released the rope, and, using the force, caused a shield to encase his body, landing on the balcony below, and wood falling down on top of him. Ithelius continued to fall, screaming at him, cursing him. Then, with a sickening crack, he landed a hundred feet below, and moved no more.

Obi-Wan lay there, gasping for breath, and stood, staring over the balcony at the shape of black on the stone floor. "What a way to go," Obi-Wan muttered to himself. But, before he could do anything, he felt pain run through his side; the same side he had split open on the Gorge. He glanced down, feeling blood soak through his tunic; a piece of wood had impaled his same side, and, as he placed his hands around it, he could do nothing but fall to the ground, groaning.

"What a change in battle! A change!" A new voice sounded close by.

A smell of dirt and death came to his nostrils, as he lay there, gasping for a breath, the blood slowly seeping through his fingers. An elderly man with one eye appeared in his range of vision, which was slowly clouding over. He took Obi-Wan's hand, and muttered, "Just a baby. A baby! Held your mother, I did. I did."

Obi-Wan stared at the face, as it twisted into one of victory. There was the sound of a knife getting pulled out of a sheath, and he saw the blade twinkling before his eyes. "Revenge. Ithelius promised me Revenge. Get it myself." He placed the edge against Obi-Wan's chin. "Spill your blood. I'll do it myself."

He placed the tip against Obi-Wan's chest, right above his heart, which quickened its pace.

_I love you Obi-Wan_ Satine's voice sounded through his head.

I love you too Satine, Obi-Wan thought, and he closed his eyes.

Something heavy fell next to him, and he opened his eyes. The Mad Doctor was lying on the ground, a smoking hole in his back. Owen rushed forwards, extinguishing the sabre instantly, and, instantly, cradled Obi-Wan in his arms. "I'm sorry," Obi-Wan murmured.

"Don't be. You were right," Owen said soothingly. "I'm going to help you brother. I'm not losing you again."

"You...already did," Obi-Wan gasped. "You saved me...just now."

"But, you are still needed Brother. I need you."

Obi-Wan smiled at him, and closed his eyes. "No, brother, you have to keep your eyes open!" Owen sounded above him. "Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan!"


	32. Farewells

******Nice, short conclusion to the story. HOW MANY CHAPTERS IS THIS? I...never write that many chapters! Well, I have a little confession to make....There's a clue to, not the next story, but the story after the next one, and what it is going to be about! If you can guess that, you get a massive cookie! *Gets a tractor, and holds up cookie in the shovel***

**

* * *

**

FAREWELLS

"Hey! Garen that's no fair!" Jade shouted, as the blonde man lifted her onto his shoulder. "I'm not a carry-on!"

"That was bad," Garen muttered, putting her down. "That was a really bad Joke Jade."

Jade slapped his arm playfully, and he chuckled. "I know you don't want me to go, Garen, but I have to! Yoda explained that Mandalore is going back to its old ways, and I need to get to Satine on Alderaan!"

Garen rolled his eyes, making her flush in anger. "Oh come here then!" He boomed, and he pulled her into a bear-hug. Jade squealed loudly, as he lifted her and twirled her around. "Keep in touch, will ya?"

"Of course!" Jade gasped, rubbing her ribs. She turned towards the ships that were waiting; one was for her, and the other was for the Jedi. Sugi was giving her a ride to Alderaan, since Owen decided that the Disciples were no more, the Council of Kio was free to do what they wanted. But, they were ready, should anything happen that would threaten them again. Owen was standing by a river, talking to Yoda about Bret. It seemed that the boy was force-sensitive, and, he was wondering if there was any way that Bret would be allowed to enter the Order. Of course, Bret was too old. And speaking of Bret, where was he?

"Uncle Obi!" Bret called, as the auburn haired Jedi came towards him. "Uncle Obi!"

"Hello Bret," Obi-Wan said, sweeping his nephew into his arms. He gave him a brief hug, before handing him to Melody. "He's a good boy Melody," Obi-Wan told her softly, kissing the top of Bret's head. "He takes after his mother."

"And his father," Melody said, glancing over at Owen and he and Yoda nodded, and began to come towards them. "I am glad that he has been found again Obi-Wan."

"Me too," Obi-Wan admitted. Owen had changed these past few days; with his hair cut, and him wearing neater clothes, he looked like some magnificent Senator. Out of him and Obi-Wan, Owen looked a bit more like his mother than Obi-Wan did, despite the fact that Obi-Wan had some of her features that he did not. "I am sorry brother," He muttered towards him again.

"What for?" Owen said, clasping him on the shoulder. Yoda retreated towards the ship that they were going on, and Melody carried Bret towards Jade, who welcomed him instantly, levitating some rocks in a circle above his head. "Obi, we've been through this. I said those horrible things to you. That's no way to treat your long lost brother now, is it?"

"Yes, but it is still partly my fault," Obi-Wan told him. "I did split our family up Owen, but I did not mean to."

"Obi!" Garen shouted, as the ship's engines fired up; the pilots were ready to go. "We need to move or we'll hit Coruscant traffic when we get there!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and clasped his brother on the shoulder. "I'll keep in contact Owen. Is it Naboo you are residing on now?"

"Yes, I have a position in the Royal Palace now. As the Queen's representative alongside Jar Jar Binks and Padme Naberrie."

"Congratulations. Padme and Jar Jar are old friends of mine. They'll treat you well." Obi-Wan smirked at him, and quickly, they hugged.

"Go on, don't miss your flight!" Owen chuckled, and Obi-Wan smirked again at him. As he walked towards Jade, he stopped, and said, "Looks like we'll be parting again my old Padawan."

"Yes," She said, gazing down at her feet. "I'll look after her, Obi-Wan. Don't worry."

"Hey, worry is what I do best," He said, hugging her, "You can give Satine that scarf back, with my message that it gave me so much good luck."

Jade smiled, but her face suddenly darkened. "Be careful Obi-Wan. Next month, something is coming. And the Jedi need to be prepared for it."

"Don't worry." Obi-Wan said, as he walked towards the ramp. "Us Jedi are always careful."

As the ramp closed, the ship slowly got into the sky, and, with a small rise in the engine volume, it shot into the sky, Jade's ship heading in the other direction. Owen waved, and Melody clutched his arm. "Come on sweetheart," She said, "He'll be fine."

Owen smiled, as Bret pinched his arm. "I know he will be."

And, walking towards the speeder, Owen knew he would be.

* * *

**Think you had enough? Well, there's a treat in store for you! I am going to post another sneak preview of the next one!**

**THE JEDI MASTER SERIES: DREAMS OF GRIEVOUS**


	33. Sneak Peak of the Dreams of Grievous

**SNEAK PEAK OF**

**DREAMS OF GRIEVOUS**

_Anakin._

_The dream continued on. He was following the Jedi at a distance, heading in the direction that he wanted him to go in._

_Anakin._

_The doors opened, and he gave a rasping cough, holding his sabres in his four hands, ready to ignite them and strike the Jedi down. The doors closed, and he waited a few moments. The trap was in place._

_Anakin._

_The doors opened, and he saw the Jedi, surrounded by his droids. "General Kenobi," He snarled at him, ignoring the Jedi clad in black revolving in the air behind him. "Nice of you to drop in!"_

"_Thanks Grievous," Kenobi said his voice bitter. "All I want is to let my friend go free. I will go in his place, Grievous." _

_Anakin!_

"_Oh no Kenobi," He snarled, igniting his sabres in unison. The droids were ready to fire at the lone Jedi, who ignited his own sabre with a curse. "No, you are not going to live after this day. I will make sure of that!"_

_Kenobi glanced back at the man revolving behind him. "Anakin," He muttered. "Get ready to run, alright? I will hold him as long as possible."_

"_But Master," Skywalker begged. "Please...He'll kill you!"_

"_Then, at least I die knowing that you are going to be safe," Kenobi told him. "Now, for the Maker's sake, get ready to run!"_

_Skywalker braced himself, glancing at the door. The droids looked ready to fire on his Master, but, if the Supreme General was scared, he did not show it. Whatever he was planning, He wasn't going to allow it to come to pass._

_Anakin!_

_There was a sizzling noise, and the base holding Skywalker was destroyed, but blaster fire was already sounding through the air, as his Master somersaulted through the air, dodging any laser that came close, bring down droids and droids..._

"_Anakin!" He shouted. "Run!"_

_Skywalker ran, not looking back at his Master, ignoring his cries of pain as He kicked him to the ground with his metal claws. The Jedi lay at his feet, injured and alone. "General Kenobi," He snarled at him. "That was not much of a rescue, was it? Now, you are trapped in my grasp. Dooku wants you alive, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you."_

"_Stupid Droid," He heard the Jedi mutter, so he kicked him. The Jedi didn't show his pain on his face, but his eyes did. He gave a choking laugh, staring at the Jedi as he lay there, at his feet; he could finish it now, the time was right. He could bring down Kenobi, and the Order would mourn, and the Republic would lose the will to survive against the Separatists. He had only to sink his claws into his body, and feel his heart stop..._

"ANAKIN!" A frightened voice sounded next to him.

Anakin Skywalker sat up in bed, sweat covering his whole body. His eyes were staring around, not familiar with the surroundings in his bedroom. A pair of soft and gentle hands was holding him, and he heard a heart-beat, as the person held him close. "Padme!" He moaned, "I'm...sorry."

"For what?" She asked, worry on her face. Anakin stared up at her; even though she had no make-up on, and her hair was not up in some crazy style, she was beautiful. Her chocolate locks were loose over her shoulders, and her eyes were shining naturally in the light. "Annie, tell me what is wrong? Was it a nightmare?"

"Yes," Anakin choked against her shoulder, holding her close. "I..." He gulped and stared at the floor, where he was sure he saw the body of his Former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, lying, at the feet of General Grievous. His Master was away abroad just now, in fact, on his way back from Corriban, with Garen Muln and Master Yoda. They were arriving in the morning, and wanted to meet his old Master at the platform, before he goes off to lead his troops in another system. "I thought...I thought I had just killed Obi-Wan."

Padme hugged him close, "Oh, Annie. He's fine. Remember he sent a message saying that he was coming home from Corriban? He was alright. He's safe."

"No," Anakin said, removing his head from her shoulder, and, instead, placing it on his knees. "I thought I killed him. But it was Grievous. He...didn't hold back."

Padme rubbed his back. "When Obi-Wan comes home tomorrow, you should tell him, alright? Just let him know how worried you are about him going off doing these missions alone."

"All he'll say is that I'm being over-protective of him. I can't lose him Padme. I just...can't,"

Padme kissed the top of his head, and, helping him to his feet; she took him into the kitchen and made his a hot drink.

Little did they know that, on the other side of the Galaxy, the Droid General of the Separatist fleet woke up with the same dream, but, instead of despairing about it, he smiled.

Grievous just smiled.

* * *

**I thank all the loyal reviewers and readers of this series so far. Unfortunately, this, unless I am pressured, won't be out until Christmas!**

** TimeXGeneralXTanya **


End file.
